Love is Love
by Hemogasms
Summary: Brittana with a side of Faberry. Coming out is hard, there's surprises both good and bad along the way. All Santana knows is Brittany is all she needs, and she'll do anything to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Intended as a two shot, but seems to be writing itself... If there's enough demand I could be persuaded to continue into a multichap. Let me know! Also congratz NY 3 and as always major love for HeYa Tourflirt!**

**Whipped this out pretty fast, mistakes are all my own. I don't own Brittana, if I did they would be sooo much more ON.**

**Slight language warning. T for now, may switch to M later.**

"Can we, can we, can we..?" Santana's eyes flew open, her body rocking as the bouncing blond beside her jostled the whole bed.

Risking a quick peek at Britt, she was instantly assaulted by her full on baby blues as she knelt on the bed before her, fully awake, fully clothed and definitely far too peppy for this time in the morning.

"Ughh" Santana groaned and rolled over, fighting the urge to give in to her girlfriend's puppy dog eyes. _It's Sunday...Sunday is sleep day, the day of rest, yep Jesus said so, only useful thing he ever..._

"What Britt?" she demanded, losing the battle to ignore her turning back over to meet her blue eyes.

The blonde's pretty features instantly pulled into a pout at her tired girlfriend's sharp tone. Santana groaned and half buried her head into the pillow.

"Why are you extra adorable today?" she grumbled.

The blonde's smile threatened to return, but she carefully held her pout in place. Receiving no response Santana shifted her gaze back to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry B...it's just early and I'm like exhausted." The pout remained firmly in place, so the Latina quickly changed track..."Can we do what?"

Confusion flitted across Brittany's face, but quickly cleared when she remembered her own earlier pleading.

"Go to the Zoo!" She blurted out, unable to contain the words long enough to explain her request.

Santana groaned inwardly, although she also had to suppress a smile. She could read Brittany like a book, and watching all the emotions play across her face as she waited eagerly for an answer, and all the excitement that was written there, was just way too cute.

Even if she was HBIC, one well placed glance from Britt and she was putty in the cute blonde's hands. Sure it could be inconvenient, but Santana secretly loved that their relationship was that strong.

"The Zoo huh?" Santana feigned disinterest whilst deciding any further attempts at sleep would be futile and sitting up to stretch.

Britt nodded at her excitedly, clapping her hands silently.

"Is this because we got our Lion King on last night?" Santana enquired, already knowing the answer.

The blonde nodded again enthusiastically, "And then I had a dream about lions and tigers and ducks" Brittany paused to gauge Santana's reaction, satisfied she was tired and cranky but not close to boiling point she continued.

"But then I realised that in the movie there's no giraffes, and that's kinda dumb... Right S.?" She paused again, looking to her girlfriend, who simply nodded encouragingly; she had to hear this one...

"Well it's dumb because if there's no giraffes, then who could reach to pick the berries, and what would the lions eat?"

She gave Santana a proud little smile when she finished, and the Latina, who was used to her girlfriend's own special perception of the world, just smiled back.

"BrittBritt, lions don't eat berries... Except for maybe one kind of particularly annoying Berry." Santana cackled a little, proud of her own tongue lashing prowess, even at this ungodly hour.

"But then what do they eat?" the blonde asked, completely missing the last half of what she had just heard, her nose scrunching in that adorable way it always did when she was thinking.

Dreading trying to explain to her sweet and innocent girlfriend that lions chow down on bouncing baby zebras, Santana quickly piped up with a distraction.

"You know what B., you are so right, I mean why would they miss out the giraffes?"

The Latina exhaled with relief as the blonde took the bait.

"Yeah, that is so like, racist...Or something. I'm gonna write to Dr Doolittle." She stated with suck conviction that Santana didn't even bother getting into a discussion on the difference between fictional characters and real people.

Instead she let her body flop back against the large fluffy pillows on Brittany's bed, opening her arms, and pulling her girlfriend close as she flopped down against her side.

As Britt buried her face into Santana's neck, the brunette could feel her resolve breaking.

"You wanna go to the zoo?" she questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Mhmm" Brittany's reply and frantic nodding tickled her throat.

"Fine" she replied, being sure to add just a little reluctance into her voice, "We'll go to the Zoo."

Xxxx

An hour later the girls were in Santana's car, headed towards Ohio's only Zoo, which was over an hour drive from Lima.

Brittany had been bouncing in her seat and chattering excitedly ever since they had left the house.

"Yeah it's gonna be great" Santana agreed with her giddy ramblings, keeping one eye on the road as she quickly pulled out her cell to check that her plans for the day were set to go off without a hitch.

_If Britt wants the Zoo, then she's gonna get the Zoo, with all the trimmings. _Smiling to herself when she was satisfied her arrangements were all confirmed, Santana dropped her cell onto the dash, guiding her Mustang easily around a tight bend as her hand sought out Brittany's.

By the time they reached their destination and Santana had put the car into park, Brittany was almost trembling with excitement.

"B. calm down..." the brunette started, but before she could finish, her girlfriend had dived out the passenger door, ran around to the driver side and was eagerly yanking Santana out of the vehicle.

"Quick Sanny!" She wailed, forgetting in her excitement the many conversations they'd had about that nickname only being used in private, and in her indoor voice.

Santana flinched, her HBIC rep would take a major hit if anyone from McKinley got hold of that juicy morsel. However seeing how her girl's eyes were alight with excitement, as she almost jumped on the spot, she let it slide, allowing herself to be pulled from the car.

She'd hardly had time to hit the lock control, before Britt had wound their fingers together, and was once again towing her along. Her dancers legs ate up the ground as she all but charged for the entrance.

"Britt..." Santana tried to resist, planting her feet to the ground, but she was no match for the taler and ridiculously over excited dancer.

"Britt!" She protested again, as they continued to hurtle forwards.

"The line is getting bigger!" the blonde didn't pause as she offered her explanation.

"Brittany!" Santana all but yelled. It was enough to make her girlfriend stop, and reluctantly turn away from her target.

"Sanny the line is getting big, and I really wanna see the giraffes and the..."

"Britt" Santana cut her off reaching up to place a finger on her lips. "We aren't getting in line."

Confusion darkened the blonde's features before they distorted into a look of sheer horror.

"But if we don't get in line how do we get in?...Wait, this is the Zoo right" She didn't pause to let Santana answer, "Because it looks like the last time we came, and I'm pretty sure that sign says Zoo" she pointed above their heads.

Santana couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. The blonde was adorable, even when she was totally confused and rambling.

"Babe" the Latina explained, her voice gentle, "We aren't gonna join the line because we have VIP passes."

As the brunette unveiled her surprise she let her lips crack into a tiny anticipatory grin, her deep brown eyes searched ocean blue ones, waiting for a squeal or a clap, or some kind of reaction.

When she received none, and noticed her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes begin to shone with tears instead of excitement, she was instantly alarmed. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Brittany beat her to it.

"Who died?" she asked, looking at Santana through her long lashes, her eyes full of sadness.

The Latina let out an audible sigh of relief, and mentally chided herself for not seeing that one coming.

She pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, while the blonde buried her face in dark silky locks.

"Don't be sad baby, no one died. I said VIP not RIP."

Brittany drew back from their hug, though her fingers remained laced behind Santana's neck, as the other girl continued to hold her around the waist, stroking her back gently through her shirt.

"I don't understand Sanny." Blue eyes searched brown, "Nobody died?"

"No mija."

Brittany nodded her understanding, and her expression cleared a little.

"VIP stands for very important person BrittBritt." The blue eyes grew wide again in response.

"Is Simba here?"

Santana, totally used to having to re-explain herself countless times shrugged patiently.

"I'm not sure about Simba, but there's gonna be lions, and tigers, and giraffes" she paused to enjoy the huge grin that was spreading across her girlfriend's perfect face.

"And the VIP is you B." she continued, "Because you're very, very important to me, so I decided to call ahead and arrange a little surprise for you." The Latina watched as the blonde's lips popped and her mouth dropped open, before she proceeded to launch herself forward and cover every inch of the tan skin of her cheeks with kisses.

"Thank you Sanny! Thank you, thank you!" she breathed out. Santana did a quick visual scan before tilting her head to steal a kiss on the lips from her beautiful girl.

As they parted Brittany had just one more question, "I've never had a VIP pass before...What does it do?"

Santana chuckled, linking Brittany's fingers with her own. "Come this way b. and I'll show you."

**AN: Scream if you wanna go faster... I mean review if you want more :D**

**Warning - Shameless self-promotion: I have more Brittana... Check it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the faves/alerts and the two people who took the time to write reviews. Reviews are the major love!**

**Also love for Naya after her mic probs in Valerie (London), she was still fricken awesome!**

**(Side note: I'm looking for a BETA. Liking my writing style at least a little, some experience and insane HeYa/Brittana love are preferable...pm me?)**

As they waited in the Zoo administration building Santana sat lazily in an overstuffed chair, enjoying watching Brittany's blonde hair fly around her shoulders as she bounced up and down the hall, ooing and ahhing excitedly at pictures of animals that lined the walls.

Her attention was diverted by the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"Hola prima, it's been too long."

"Hey, holy shit, you got old" Santana replied, surprised at how much her elder cousin had grown up in the three years she'd worked away, before returning to Ohio last month to take on the position of head zoo keeper.

"Hope...Is that you?" Brittany trilled out from across the room, before closing the space between herself and the older Lopez, leaping on the girl, and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Hope just laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Brittany, good to see someone can give me a real welcome back around here."

"Bitch please" Santana retorted playfully as she rose from her chair. Brittany broke the hug and fixed Santana with a glare.

"I was just fooling..." she began, but seeing the look on the blonde's face, she thought better of it, and crossed the room to wrap her arms around her cousin.

xxxx

Santana lagged behind as Hope lead them off up the Zoo's private pathways for the first stop on their schedule for Britt's amazing day; getting up close and personal with the big cats.

Brittany nodded along, listening intently as Santana's cousin explained the safety rules to her.

When they reached the big cat house, Brittany carefully dipped her sneakers into the footbath, just as Hope had showed her, then watched as Santana, reluctantly, did the same.

"These are designer...Hijo de puta" she grumbled unhappily before following them into the barn.

"Mierda!" Santana swore again as the smell of wet cat and urine assaulted her nose.

"Breathe through your mouth, prima" Hope told her with a chuckle as they followed Brittany, who was all but sprinting, towards the cat pens.

"Britts!" Santana yelled, panic forcing her voice an octave higher than usual. She pushed past Hope just in time to grab the milky skinned hand that reached towards the wire fence separating the girls from a large white tiger.

"Probably best not to pet the cats, not these ones anyways" Hope informed the girls as she came to a stop behind them. Brittany looked down, feeling a little guilty.

"He's purring" she observed as she once again leaned towards the cat, her face full of adoration as he chuffed at her in greeting.

Santana felt her heart hammer against her ribcage, as she saw the blonde gravitate towards the giant furball and its razor sharp pearly whites.

"B. please!" she tried again, grabbing her girlfriend gently by the arm, "Not too close okay?"

Seeing the pleading and worry etched on the Latina's face, Brittany nodded in apology and took a regretful step back.

Hope watched the exchange between the pair with interest, before moving forwards to join Brittany, who stood a few safe feet back from the fence, with Santana's hand still wrapped protectively around her forearm, whilst she eyed the tiger with distrust.

"His name is Luther" Hope told them, "He's a white Bengal tiger, which is now an endangered species because of..."

Brittany cut her off, "All the inbreeding in the population, which has lead to higher rates of genetic disease and deformity, and caused a decline in numbers" she spouted, before going back to cooing at the pacing animal.

Santana quickly filled Hope in, a proud little smile never leaving her face.

"Britt's kinda an expert on cats." Her cousin continued to look shocked but nodded and raised her eyebrows in awe.

The trio continued their rounds, paying visits to orange tigers, leopards and lions (whom Brittany tried to get to sing for her with little success), before they ended up in the nursery.

Santana and Hope leaned back against the wall, chatting easily as they watched Brittany roll around on the ground with four little tiger cubs that had her completely enchanted.

Santana laughed as Hope finished telling her all about her life working in Miami over the past few years, before she pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures of Brittany and the mini stink-balls.

The Latina loved seeing her girlfriend so overjoyed, but there was also only so much of the gut wrenching animal stench she could deal with in a day.

Putting her cell away she turned her attention back to Hope, trying to ignore the fact that Britt was currently rolling around in said stink, that would no doubt later be spread all through her car. Though the thought made her shudder, she knew seeing the blonde so totally enthralled was worth it.

"So how's life at home, your Papi still single-handedly running the ER?" Hope joked.

Santana was about to confirm her suspicions, but her attention was diverted back to the ground when Brittany let out a little "Oww" and yanked her hand away from a cub.

"Puta madre!" Santana practically yelled, as blood began to trickle from Britt's finger.

The blonde didn't seem to notice, as she petted the furry offender with her good hand still cooing to it.

"Aww, no don't bite, it's not very nice...Well sometimes actually it kinda does feel nice, but that's for grown-ups..." she told the little cat as she planted a kiss on its furry head, before it jumped onto her lap to curl up with its brothers and sisters.

"Little fuckers are clawing her to pieces and she's kissing them?" Santana exclaimed, incredulous.

"B., don't put your face near the claws and teeth okay..? Maybe we've had enough of evil stripes for one day?" the Latina shot her cousin a pointed look, which immediately earned her a pout, followed by a full frontal assault with a pair of adorably wide sapphire eyes.

"Fine, five more minutes" she conceded immediately..._Come on, who can argue with a face like that?_

"Yey!" Brittany squealed before bowing her head back to the fluffy leg warmers that were currently chewing holes in her jean shorts.

Santana seeing a flash of pearly white, felt herself physically turn a shade paler, and quickly pulled out her cell and began to turn it over in her hands, in dire need of something to distract her from wanting to run over and rip the blonde from harm's way.

Hope watched the display, her lips pulled into a smile.

"How long has it been official?" she enquired.

Santana's heart shot into her mouth, and she almost dropped her cell. Her eyes shot to Brittany, who was still happily playing with her new friends choosing to ignore the question, then she looked back to Hope, fighting to keep the panic from her eyes and her expression neutral.

"How long has what been official?" she feigned innocence.

"Tssk, I love you Santana Lopez, we're family, so don't you go lying to me."

Santana's dark skin quickly took on a crimson blush, while her mind reeled. The answer was out before she could stop herself.

"3 months" her mouth seemed to reply as if on autopilot. As she watched Hope's face for a reaction...the screaming, the crying, the disgust...anything, Santana realised that without her even knowing, somewhere deep inside she had made the decision to tell someone in her family, just to get a gauge of what she was up against.

"Don't look so worried Prima" Hope broke the silence, "That's great news."

Santana thought she must have misheard and shook her head slightly before staring at Hope, who was still standing there, not dragging her away to church or off to de-gaying camp, just standing there smiling.

"How did you know?" Santana finally spluttered out. Hope let out a quiet laugh as one of the cubs ran and tumbled into a somersault, and Brittany clapped before placing him back on his paws.

"I've always known Tana" Hope replied, using her old childhood nickname. "Don't you remember the first day of Pre-K?"

Feeling like she was in an alternate reality or some other weird shit, Santana numbly shook her head.

"I was in fourth grade" Hope told her, "So our Mami's had me pick you up from class to walk you to the car."

Santana unconsciously smiled at the sentiment, Hope had been like a big sister to her, growing up in a close-knit Hispanic family tended to do that.

Noticing her little cousin's smile, Hope continued her story.

"So I'm waiting at the door, and you finally come out, with blood all up on the pretty sundress that your Mami spent an hour picking out for your first day" the older Latina chuckled at the memory, whilst the younger remained in a silent state of shock.

"At first I thought you got hurt, so I ran over and asked you what happened, and you said 'Some boy pulled up Brittany's skirt, so I busted-ed his nose, Brittany is so pretty, we're goings to get married'"

Hope chuckled before she collected herself to continue, "And then you skip off to the car, happy as pie, even then you were pretty cute, but still totally bad-ass Lopez" Hope finished, taking a friendly swipe at Santana's arm."

"That's me" she replied with a smug expression, "Never been afraid to cut a bitch if shit is going dzown."

The two Latina's laughed together, and the blonde who was now lying flat on her back in the straw, rubbing noses with a cub, giggled in delight.

Santana could barely believe what was happening, a member of her family, her super religious, crazy-old-fashioned family knew, and here they were laughing about it.

"So you just knew?" Santana finally questioned, Hope nodded.

"I've been waiting for the day I receive the wedding invite" She only half joked.

Santana tried not to gulp at the thought, she managed a smile before continuing to use this new found acceptance to her advantage.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" she asked her cousin.

"If you mean you Mami and Papi..." Hope hit the nail on the head, and gave her the answer she was too afraid to ask for directly, "I just dunno Tana" she admitted.

"To anyone with a set of eyes it's painfully obvious that you and that crazy girl" she motion to Brittany fondly, "Are in love...But then again, if you don't want to see something, which us Lopez's often don't" she added trying to keep it light, "Then I just don't know."

Santana nodded, sadness pressing down on her. Hope noticed the change in expression but averted her eyes, her cousin had never been one to just throw her feelings out there, at least not to anyone but Brittany.

Deciding to focus on the highs of the discussion rather than the lows, Santana quickly perked up, she had after all just told a member of her family that she and Britt were together, and the world had not ceased to spin.

"Gracias Hope...This means a lot to me" Santana admitted in a quiet voice, quickly letting her eyes search the floor as she waited for her blatant display of emotion to pass.

"Careful Tana, don't burst anything" Hope teased enjoying seeing her cousin squirm.

"Hey Britt" the older girl called over to the blonde on the ground, "Ready for the next stop on Tana's amazing mystery tour?"

This earned her a friendly punch in the arm, and a couple of threats from her cousin, "Don't make me go all Lima Heights on yo' ass!" she growled.

"I grew up in Lima Heights _adjacent_ too, so bring it chica" Hope replied before pulling her cousin into an affectionate hug, which Santana returned heartily.

Brittany tickled a cub behind its ears, and smiled to herself at the exchange between the Latina's. It was rare to see Santana with her guard down with someone else, even a member of her own family.

As the girls pulled apart Brittany reluctantly began her goodbyes to her new friends.

**More reviews = Faster updates. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apologies for the slight delay! My vacation/travelling back from it got in my way. **

**I have a question... Do you want smut in this, or shall we just gloss over the nastynasty? Let me know...When you reach the end of this chapter you'll see why I ask :)**

**As always thanks for reading, please review, and I own nothing.**

**Also HEYA KISS OMG OMG OMG :D (Just saying).**

**Enjoy.**

Fifteen minutes, and copious amounts of questions on why having a pet tiger is wrong, later, the girls were approaching the giraffe enclosure. Hope lead them out onto a raised platform, then grabbed a bucket full of orange cubes and offered some to Brittany.

"Pumpkins?" the blonde questioned, scrunching her nose at the unidentified food.

"Close" Hope replied as she shook the bucket at her cousin, indicating for her to take some too, "Butternut squash."

Noticing the blonde suspiciously eyeing the weird orange pieces, Santana gave her a reassuring smile.

"This big guy is Bo" Hope gestured to the larger giraffe loping towards them. "And over there is Jaina."

Brittany clapped excitedly, almost dropping her butternut squash in the process, although Bo didn't seem phased and was soon resting his chin on the railing on their platform, his body a good 20ft below.

"Hey buddy" Hope greeted the animal, tickling his fuzzy nose and popping a cube of the vegetable into his mouth.

"Alright Tana, you first" she declared with a wicked look in her eye.

"Yey Sanny!" Brittany cried, too excited to help herself.

Santana tried to force a smile, although it came out as more of a grimace, and moved towards Bo's eager face, trying not to think of his teeth.

Trying to look confident she thrust the treat out in her open palm and looked away in horror as the furry muzzle reached towards her. _Just gotta hold still, just gotta feed the damn neck-whore, can't be looking like a pussy in front of Britt, just gotta not think about the..._

"Eww!" Santana screamed, darting away from the edge of the platform, as a long black tongue tried to wrap itself around her wrist.

"Puta madre!" she yelled, shaking her arm and staring at in horror, as if she'd just been infected with a flesh eating bacterium.

"Sanny don't tease him!" Brittany rushed forwards, picking up the food Santana had dropped, and held it out for the giraffe, who gratefully used his tongue to pull it into his mouth, before moving to sniff the blonde and place a long wet lick up the side of her face.

"He likes you" Hope laughed, as Brittany dipped into the bucket for more treats.

"Gross..."Santana exclaimed, shuddering at how the dirty mutant cow had just wiped it's long-neck germs all up her girlfriend's face.

"Scared of a little giraffe slobber _Sanny_?" Hope teased, a mocking edge to her tone.

"Explains why you always stink enough to clear out the room _Hopey_" Santana retorted, flipping her off, then both just burst into giggles.

After half an hour at the giraffe house, and lunch at the Zoo's grill, Hope had said goodbye and gone back to do her daily rounds, leaving Santana and Brittany alone as they continued to explore the park.

"You enjoying your day baby?" the Latina enquired as they strolled through the tropical bird exhibit.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically in reply, ".Ever!" she all but yelled, putting a little skip into her stride.

Santana laughed and surprised them both as she used their entwined pinkies to pull the other girl in for a chaste kiss.

As they reluctantly broke apart Brittany's fingers flew to her lips, to press against the spot where they had just touched Santana's.

Quickly looking around for anyone staring or ready to throw stones at them, Santana wondered what had gotten into her, realising her conversation with Hope had affected her more than she had realised.

When she turned back to face the blonde, her hand was still at her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Britt?" she questioned, suddenly worried. "I'm...Was that okay? I mean, I..."

She was cut off as a pair of warm, soft lips were pressed to her own.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered as she pulled away, looking into Santana's eyes as she spoke. Their pinkies remained linked as she stood there, her heart soaring from their rare public display of affection.

As they continued to walk, Santana couldn't help but begin to feel guilty.

"You shouldn't be thanking me for kissing you B., it's a damn crime that I don't do it more, and fuck what the Lima losers think" she began.

Intrigued and somewhat pleased by the direction this conversation was going in, Brittany remained silent and let her girlfriend continue.

"When we finally get out of this hell-hole, you're gonna wanna come right back, because I am never gonna keep my hand off you" Santana smirked.

Brittany happily swung their interconnected hand between them. "That sounds like a fairy-tale Sanny, we wouldn't have to hide anymore, I'd never want to come back" she stated softly, causing the Latina to smile and give her pinky a loving squeeze.

"Except to see Lord Tubbington, and my family, and the glee club of course" Brittany quickly added. Santana just chuckled.

On the way home early that evening Santana decided she was definitely deserving of a little indulgence after her day of slobber and stink, and had pulled into Breadstix for dinner. She was busy wrapping breadsticks in napkins and arranging them in her purse with military precision, when a familiar voice cut through her concentration.

"If possible, we would prefer to be situated away from the fluorescents. As a future star I have to take care of both my retinas and my skin, so perhaps a booth by the window?" the voice demanded rather than asked.

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled happily, nearly over turning the table as she jumped up to wave.

"QUINN?" Santana almost choked on a mouthful of breadstick.

Ten tense minutes later, at Brittany's complete insistence, they were all seated in a booth, sipping their sodas and avoiding eye contact.

"Man-hands, can I see your purse for a sec?" Santana queried, breaking the quiet.

"Umm, I kinda like it Santana, and I'd very much appreciate it back in one piece" Rachel informed the cheerleader, forcing herself to look the other girl in the eye as she handed it over.

Santana didn't respond, but immediately began to fill Rachel's purse with her doughy treats, as her own and Brittany's were already overflowing.

"Santana!" Rachel cried, as another breadstick disappeared into her pink, gold-star embossed purse, "Those may contain animal products...and as you know..."

"Can it hobbit" Santana cut her off, only taking her eyes away from the task at hand to glare at Quinn. "So Q. When did you and Streissand become BFFs?"

With three pairs of eyes suddenly fixed expectantly on her, Quinn did her best not to choke under the pressure.

"She's helping me with a song...For Sam" she made sure not to mumble and meet the Latina's stony glare as she replied – Santana was like a dog, she could smell fear.

"A song for Sam?" Santana questioned, her eyes brows scrunching together before she arched them in a wicked grin, "Coulda swore I saw him and Wheezy on a coffee date just last week."

Quinn turned beet pink and quickly began to study the table.

"Santana, what Quinn and I do is none of your business" Rachel valiantly defended the hazel eyed blonde.

Santana let out a snigger, earning her a glare from Brittany which she forced herself to ignore. She had a reputation to maintain after all, and she could so make it all up to Britt later.

"Aww Q., you need midgets to stick up for you now?" she chided, and Quinn simply scowled in response.

"And you know, now you mention it Jewberry Jewerson, I'm pretty sure they cook these in pig fat" Santana stated, ripping off a piece of breadstick between her teeth, before stuffing it into Rachel's already over-flowing purse, causing the smaller brunette to turn slightly green.

They left the restaurant, Santana and Brittany carrying the Latina's loot in the paper bags she had demanded the staff bring her.

Brittany hugged Rachel and Quinn as best she could with her arms full, while the other three mumbled their goodbyes as they headed their separate ways across the lot.

Santana dutifully noted Berry and her frenemy both climb into Quinn's Nissan..._Interesting, that means Q. Must have picked up the midget...What the hell is going on there?_

Santana turned her keys in ignition, and glancing over briefly to check her blonde had buckled up, she stomped on the gas, her tyres screeched as she pulled out of the lot, right in front of Quinn, unleashing a spray of gravel which spattered the blonde's car like rain.

As she sped along heading for Brittany's house, her smug mood soon dissipated as she realised the dancer beside her was wearing a disapproving little pout and was oddly silent.

When they pulled into Britt's street the Latina finally cracked, "Fine, I'm sorry for making Teen-mom and the Troll eat our dust okay?" she huffed.

Brittany swivelled in her seat to unleash the full force of her baby blues on her girlfriend, "Try and be nice to Rachel and Quinn" she stated simply.

"I'll _try_" the Latina emphasised the second word, "But right now, how about you let me make it up to you?" she purred, leaning over the console so that her lips were inches from the blonde's.

Santana smiled with satisfaction as the blue eyes instantly darkened with want. Before their lips could actually touch and initiate the spark that would ensure they never made it out of the car, she quickly drew back.

"Come on" she demanded, her voice already huskier.

With that both girls left the mustang and ran into Brittany's and straight into her bedroom, barely pausing to lock the door behind them.

**AN: Review and vote. Do you want the dirty smutty details... or shall we just skip to tomorrow morning and keep this T?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As requested, a little smutty goodness to help tide us over until RM gives us some on screen (and pigs fly).**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, love the interactiveness... Protective! Britt dually noted, although it will be a few chapters down the line before I write it in :) Ask and thou shalt receive.**

**Please Enjoy. Please Review. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED! FOR A REASON :)**

"Baby" Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth, as a tanned hand slid up her shirt and pushed roughly into her bra, while a jean clad thigh pressed harder between her own.

"Bed" Santana husked back, prying her lips away from the blonde's and releasing her from being pinned against the door and stalking after her as she did as she was asked.

Moving to straddle her girlfriend the Latina immediately reconnected their lips, before tugging at the other girl's shirt. "Off."

"You are so hot when you go all one-wordy" Brittany replied with a breathless little giggle, as she used her toned abs to raise her upper body from the bed and discard the garment, anxious to feel skin on skin.

Santana subconsciously licked her lips as the full expanse of Brittany's upper body came into view. It was most definitely the body of a dancer, and a damn fine one at that she noted. Letting her eyes travel up washboard abs, and over perfect round breasts that were now exposed, the tanned girl finally landed on her girlfriend's face.

Her blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her, her blue eyes a little darker than usual and full of want. Her lips were already reddening and slightly swollen from their rough kisses, a dash of pink across her pale cheeks.

Perched above her, taking her in, for a moment Santana was distracted from what she was doing. She'd met a lot of people, hot people, gorgeous people, sexy people... Yet she'd never met anyone quite like Brittany, never met anyone that she found just so utterly beautiful, and totally perfect.

"I love you so much" the words came out quiet and breathy on an exhale. A small smile pulled at Brittany's lips, and the questions that were beginning to form in her eyes immediately dissipated at the words.

"I love you too Sanny." For a moment they stayed that way, letting the feelings hanging between them and the looks they were sharing speak for them.

Brittany was painfully aware that they were having a moment, yet she was also painfully aware of the heat between her thighs and the wetness that she knew would be soaking her duck panties through.

As always the two were so in synch, it was like Santana was reading her thoughts, just like she knew Lord Tubbington sometimes read her diary.

"Let me show you how much" the Latina whispered, as she pulled off her own shirt, taking her bra with it, and leaning down to press her lips back to her girlfriend's and their chests together.

Brittany moaned as Santana's fingers skimmed down her sides, and between them to start work on the buttons of her jean shorts. The Latina took that chance and slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, desperately needing more to keep her on track, keep her focused on pleasing Brittany, and not attending to her own needs and the throbbing ache that was building between her own legs.

Long pale fingers tangled in dark hair, and Brittany used some of her dancers muscle to tip them slightly until they lay almost side by side. Just as she felt her own button give, she slid her hand down, and began work on Santana's, wanting to feel her, all of her, everywhere.

Kisses continued, on swollen lips, down throats, over chests and across shoulders, as their clothes were peeled away.

Giving the blonde's neck one last kiss the Latina ran her fingers lightly down her inner thigh, and finally moved to slide the length of her folds. Brittany moaned at the contact, Santana moaned at the wet heat she found waiting there.

"Shit" the tan girl hissed, as she felt familiar fingers slide across her own wetness. As Brittany began to circle her clit, she bit down gently on her shoulder and tried to regain some control, redoubling her own efforts on Brittany's sensitive nub.

It all suddenly felt too much, she was racing towards an orgasm and Britt wasn't even inside her yet. She had to slow down, but those perfect round breasts, pressed against her own, those soft pink lips sliding over her skin, and those expert fingers working her as only her girlfriend could, were making that very difficult.

Brittany couldn't help but spread her legs a little wider, and lift her hips slightly, hoping to move long tan fingers to where she really needed them... No such luck. Either Santana was being an extra-bad tease tonight, or she was a little distracted. Her suspicions that it was the latter, were confirmed when a tanned thigh jumped against her own...A sure fire sign her girlfriend was getting close.

She slowed her circles and ran her tongue across Santana's plump bottom lip, earning her a breathy "Fuck". Thinking how there was nothing more beautiful than Santana as she was right there, so open, unguarded, almost vulnerable, she kissed those perfect lips again.

Santana opened her eyes, and locked onto blue, "I love you" she repeated, regaining some control. "I love you...too-ooo" Brittany squeaked out, as the Latina smirked evilly and wound tighter circles around her clit.

"Santana..." before the blonde could say please, she felt two fingers slips through her heat, circle her entrance, then slide deep into her, filling her, while eyes the colour of chocolate watched her reaction intently. She felt her eyes roll back and her jaw slacken, that feeling... Santana inside her, would never ever get old.

Soon Santana was slipping in and out of Brittany, her lips on her nipples, sucking , biting, kissing, travelling back again to meet soft pink ones, working her closer and closer to climax, relishing the way she could feel her girlfriend tighten around her fingers.

Feeling herself getting closer Brittany remembered she wasn't the only one who wanted to get off, and promptly slipped her hand back between their now sweat shined bodies, and spread her girlfriend's legs wide.

Her actions caused Santana to stop her own efforts, and both girls moaned, Brittany in frustration and Santana in anticipation. Not having to patience to tease, the dancer simply let her blue eyes find brown, and ran her fingers the length of slick, wet heat before pushing them deep inside.

As they continued to thrust Brittany could here excited little moans escaping from her own lips, she knew she should be quiet, but she just couldn't bring herself to care, when Santana was with her like this, the way their bodies fit, the way they were so together...

"Baby...Shhh...Parents" Santana's whispered breathless words echoed her thoughts, as they stormed towards their climax.

One expert flick from the blonde, and a perfectly angled thrust from the Latina, and they were flying through the air, all the tension shivering and shaking, just plummeting out of their bodies, as they gently helped each other ride out their orgasms, before collapsing into a tangle of two-tone limbs.

Pulling the sheet up around them, Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Love you S."

"Love you more B."

**And we shall get back to some actual plot in the next chapter... Well you asked for smut...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Not much feedback on the last... Hope my smutt doesn't suck :/.**

**Please review and let me know what you think/let me know if there's anything you want to see?**

**Probably about time I reminded everyone... I own nothing.**

Brittany was suddenly very aware of the light streaming in from her bedroom window. She groaned as she rolled over and felt her muscles ache in a delicious way, which brought the events of the previous evening flooding back to her.

She reached out, searching her sheets for the warm soft form of her girlfriend, and as her fingers found nothing she shot bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide.

Her duck alarm clock lay on the pillow beside her, set to ring at 8.00am. Pushing it aside the blonde quickly pulled out the note that lay folded beneath it.

_B. Had to put in an appearance at home. Pick you up at 8.40. It's gonna be a hot one, so sunscreen okay? S. Xoxo_

Just as Brittany finished reading her alarm began to sound, a chorus of quacks filled the room before she quickly shut it off. As she dressed she ran through yesterday's events in her mind..._it was pretty awesome, probably the best day ever, except the time when me and Sanny found the end of a rainbow in second grade..._

Distracted for a second by one of her plethora of happy memories she had shared with the Latina, Brittany forgot to check the little fluorescent 'R' and 'L' labels said girl had taped into her shoes, and found her left foot just refused to go in.

Throwing her _right_ green converse to one side, she picked up its twin and quickly laced it on. Deciding to teach the other shoe a lesson, she picked up one of her pink converse and fastened it onto her other foot.

_There_ she thought to herself, feeling accomplished as she picked up her backpack – that Santana had obviously had the foresight to pack for her before she left- and headed down for some breakfast.

Noticing his eldest daughter bounce into the kitchen, Harry Pierce looked up from the newspaper spread across the counter before him.

"Hey Daddy" Brittany sang as she hauled her grossly oversized cat from his cat bed and carried him over to the fridge. "And Hi to you to Lord T., what do you want for breakfast?"

The cat looked from his owner to the expanse of food in front of him and back again.

"Fine" Brittany conceded from his glance, "You know you shouldn't but I'm in a super good mood today, and I didn't forget that it's your birthday."

Harry continued to watch the exchange unperturbed, "Umm Sweetie, he just had his birthday last month...You had Santana make him a six-tier layer cake remember?"

Brittany's face instantly broke into a grin at the memory. "I know Daddy, but today is his birthday too because he's 20 days sober!"

As she said this she pulled the bowl of cheese she had been melting out of the microwave, and placed it, and the feline, on the kitchen counter.

Mr Pierce said nothing, though many people couldn't appreciate his daughter's unique outlook on the world, he certainly did, he found her blatant honesty and lack of conceit both refreshing and endearing.

Letting Lord Tubbington's indulgence (and the vet bills it would no doubt send hurtling his way) slide, he opted for a safer topic.

"So what did you and Santana get up to yesterday?" He couldn't help but smile and nod along as the blonde dived into the seat opposite him, and excitedly recounted every minute of the day the other girl had obviously worked so hard to set up for her.

He tried not to chuckle at the image of the fiery young Latina stood knee deep in poop in her expensive designer boots, whilst his daughter fawned over baby tigers.

When Brittany had arrived home from her very first day in pre-k and informed him that she not only had a new best friend, but they were also going to get married. He and his wife had laughed along at the adorableness of it all, both relieved to have their fears that their quirky little girl may struggle to make friends averted.

However over the years, as they watched the girl's relationship grow and change, although it was not what he had expected for Brittany, Harry knew there was nobody he would more willingly trust with his daughters heart – and he'd know since sixth grade (when Brittany put on her first coat of lip-gloss to try and impress Santana) that the Latina had it.

The young brunette was hot tempered, he should know from the number of detentions he'd collected her from over the years, as her own parents were typically unavailable, yet with Brittany she was as patient as could be. She was all he could have hoped for in a partner for his daughter, and so much more.

Not only was she the blonde's best friend, and constantly coming up with new and crazy ways to make her happy, she was also her protector. When their fourth grade class was split, and the girls separated, Brittany had been continually bullied, and Santana constantly detained for beating up the bullies at recess, until he and his wife had convinced the principal to put them back together, despite Brittany's low ability.

It didn't go unnoticed by the Pierces that most of their daughter's binders were full of the brunette's neat scrawl, littered with brightly coloured post-its with messages like _'Britt, read this over and over I'll test you on Friday and if you do good we'll get ice cream! '_

Over the recent few years both Harry and his wife had not only accepted the girl's relationship, but were fully supportive, and very grateful for it – a fact that allowed Brittany to be open with them about it.

After their first real kiss in seventh grade Brittany had accidently told her parents, despite Santana's insistence that she shouldn't, and the Pierce family had made an agreement – Brittany could always tell them the truth, but she didn't have to tell Santana they knew until she was ready.

Harry knew it wasn't a case of Brittany being ready to admit that she had told her parents, and more not wanting to bring Santana's relationship with her own parents – or lack of it – any more into focus. The Lopez's both worked long hours, and although materially their daughter had all she could ever want, the Pierce's knew emotionally it was a whole other story, and so they tried to compensate wherever they could, and over the years had come to love the Hispanic girl as their own.

The sound of the front door opening broke Harry from his musings.

"Hey Mr P." Santana grumbled as she strode across the space to where Brittany, who had gotten bored of watching her Dad space out, had started to draw on her shoes.

"Morning San" the older man chuckled back, as the Latina looked at his daughter over the rim of her dark oversized sunglasses.

"B!" she said, causing the oblivious blonde to startle and draw a huge purple sharpie line up her green sneaker.

"Sanny!" she cried out happily, and flung herself forward, still seated, to hug Santana around the waist, who smiled goofily in response.

"We gotta go Britts..." when the dancer showed no signs of movement she continued, "Did you sunscreen?"

Brittany's head shot back. "Lord Tubbington ate my special blue PSF-15" she explained sadly.

Santana shot a disgusted look at the cat, who was licking the last of the cheese from the edge of his dish, and shuddered. Harry chuckled at the exchange.

"It's okay B., I've got some _SPF-_10 in my car" Santana told her as they stood to leave.

"Bye Daddy!" Brittany chirped as she leaned down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Catch you later Mr P." Santana called back over her shoulder.

As they stepped out of the door, Harry smiled as he could the last snippets of their conversation.

"I think I forgot something again" Brittany said, her voice full of worry.

"Sunscreen?" Santana asked patiently.

"Something else..." Brittany insisted.

"Did you eat?"

"Yey!.. I mean yey, because no, because yes I didn't eat!"

"Okay, we'll stop on the way."

"Sanny you're the best!"

Then the door slammed closed.

**Reviews rock my world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Again, thanks for the reviews, and as always your requests are being noted :)**

By fifth period Spanish, Santana was bored to say the least, watching as Mr Schue mispronounced a word for the third time, she wished she was anywhere else. The only thing getting her through the day at that point was that Brittany, still hyped up after her surprise yesterday, seeming to be getting her super-adorbz on.

Brittany had been completely zoned out for the first 20 mins of the class, instead of listening to Mr Schue conjugate verbs she had been doodling in her pad. Mainly she wrote 'Brittany S. Pierce 3 Santana Lopez' over and over, making the heart a little different every time – the one she was currently working on had tiger stripes.

"Brittany" Mr Schue's voice cut into their moment, and both the blonde and brunette heads snapped up.

"Can you tell us how to say where is the grocery store?"

Brittany glanced at Santana who looked like she was about to whisper the answer in her ear, and spoke up quickly, proud that she was pretty sure she could do this one all by herself, but also hoping it wasn't a trick.

"Where is the grocery store?" she repeated back to her teacher.

The room was silent, Brittany felt Santana tense in her seat beside her, and as if on cue the jocks in the back row began to chortle.

Brittany, not realising her mistake, felt her cheeks begin to redden, she didn't turn around to see their faces, but she heard all their comments anyway – "Bimbo-barbie" "Does she even know shoes are supposed to match?" "Bet she knows how to say 'do you want a quickie?'"

"Enough..." Mr Schue knew he had to regain control, and fast. "In Spanish Brittany" he clarified, but he was already too late.

Brittany tried to reach for Santana's arm as she jumped up sending her chair hurtling out behind her, smashing the plastic frame clean off its legs.

"Te voy a romper el orto! You worthless piece of shit!" Santana screamed, feeling Brittany's arms lock around her waist, but it was too late...Count down was over, and she was ready to blast the fuck off. "Don't you dare talk about her like that, don't even fucking look at her!"

Mr Schue started forward, knowing he needed to get a grip on the Latina and fast.

"S. please" Brittany's voice fractured a little as she looked up at Santana, her arms still around her waist, her bottom lip between her teeth, which Santana knew was a sure-fire sign she was trying not cry.

Torn between the way her body shook with rage, and knowing she had less than 10 seconds to get Britt out of there before the flood gates opened, the Latina reigned herself in.

"I'd apologise if I were you boys" her voice dripped venom, and she zeroed in like a hawk on the two guys sat in the centre of the row, the ones who had made the comments, "And maybe I'll let this all _blow_ over."

Mr Schue reached Santana and wrapped a hand around her forearm, just as a look of horror crossed both boys' faces.

"Sorry Brittany" they chorused, and with the room remaining silent, Santana shrugged off her teacher, pulled Brittany to her feet and began to lead her out.

"Santana?" Mr Schue questioned half-heartedly, knowing it was no good, and secretly relieved the situation had been diffused without violence.

At the sound of her name the Latina whirled around, ignoring Brittany pulling on her arm to leave. "You did the right thing today boys... I mean imagine the nuclear fallout if the rest of the football team were to find out you stay late to blow your load in the _communal_ showers... I mean, unsanitary" she finished innocently with a smug smile.

As the whole back row went up in arms Santana was about to head out to comfort Brittany, "Fucking dykes!" one of the accused boys yelled out, as his team mates leaned over him, still growling "what the hell" and "That is not cool...gross".

The word alone was like someone had hit the launch switch for Santana, and within seconds she was hurtling towards the back row, her hands outstretched, fingers bent into claws. Her world had gone red.

xxxxx

Santana picked at her already perfectly manicured nails, as she sat outside Principal Figgins' office. School was over and most of the other kids had gone home, including Brittany.

Santana was glad her girlfriend wasn't in trouble because of what had happened, but she also felt pretty alone, stuck there in the hall, waiting for her parents to come collect her. _Gonna be one hell of a wait_ she told herself.

It was all too quiet, and as much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but think back to what the boys had called Brittany, and what they had called them.

Of course neither of the guys would be calling them anything else anytime soon, she'd managed to burst both of their noses and bloody the fat one's lip before Mr Schue had hauled her off, but that was beside the point.

Just as Santana was finally starting to see some light, or some resolution after her conversation with Hope, the whole incident had brought her back down to earth with a thud. People were already talking, she knew her and Britt needed to be careful, because lately they had been getting lax.

Britt was so sweet that Santana wondered if she realised exactly how knee deep in shit their relationship could land them. The Latina knew that all too well. She knew about the names they'd be called, and the slushies and swirlies that would be headed their way, and she could not let that happen to Brittany – or to herself.

Talking to Hope had given her a glimmer of, well…hope, but today's incident had just reaffirmed everything she knew. There was no way she and Brittany could be open about their relationship and live to graduate here in Loserville Lima, Ohio.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps followed by voices down the hall.

"I can get those for you." Santana immediately recognised the voice, and her ears pricked in interest.

"While the offer is very sweet and chivalrous, I am an independent woman Quinn, and I'm quite capable of carrying my own books."

_Berry?_ Santana almost yelled, but deciding she had to hear more, remained silent.

"Ohh, umm, okay" Quinn replied "Well my parents are out, and we could watch some movies at mine…I mean if you want to?"

Santana could hardly believe her ears.

"That sounds perfect, although I'll have to call home on the way and let my Dads know that I wont be available to join them for dinner" Rachel's high pitched overly enthusiastic trill made Santana's head hurt.

"Oh umm, sure… I can drive you" Quinn replied as the voices disappeared down the hall, leaving a very confused Santana Lopez wondering what the hell she had just overheard.

Twenty minutes later and Santana was beginning to think she was going to lose it, _doesn't Figgins have a home, or a family, or an Asian restaurant to go to? There's no way anyone's coming for me, so he's just gonna have to let me go when he does…if he even does…Oh god, maybe he just lives here…_

Santana's thoughts were interrupted as new sets of footsteps became audible heading her way. Glad of the distraction she listened intently, as one set which seemed to be moving fast thudded along the floor, and came flying around the corner.

Within seconds her lap was full of milky pale skin and all she could see was blonde as Brittany threw herself onto her. Santana could feel the warm wetness of Brittany's tears on the side of her neck, as she buried her face there.

The darker girls arms were immediately around her, holding her close, one hand stroking her hair. "Shh, don't cry B., I told you, what they say doesn't matter, they're losers…"

She stopped short as the second set of footsteps rounded the corner, and Harry Pierce took in the sight before him. Santana had the urge to pull herself away from the sobbing blonde and throw up her hands and scream 'not guilty', but as the girl hiccupped again she just held her tighter.

Harry sat down in the seat beside them, and placed a comforting hand on Santana's arm, noticing the tension rolling off her as she held a sobbing Brittany.

"It's okay San." he told her.

Santana's head nodded in response, though she had no idea what was okay…That from the look of his suit Britt had bolted out of school ran to his office and dragged him there to bail her out again? Or that she had his daughter wrapped up in her arms, her fingers threaded in golden hair and her lips just millimetres from her ear?

Santana had no idea, but she trusted Mr P., and looked up to him like he was her own father, so she let herself relax slightly.

"BrittBritt please don't cry" she turned her attention back to the blonde, "They were talking shi…stupid" she quickly rephrased remembering Harry beside her.

"I k-know that Sanny" Brittany didn't lift her head as she struggled to reply between sobs, "But you were here all, all, a-alone, and you're gonna get yelled at again…and it's all my fault" With the last word she buried her head again.

"Britt, no" Santana replied quickly, her voice soft, trying to catch her eye to no avail. "None of this is your fault, those jerks caused this, they don't get to talk to you that way okay? No one does."

"But it's true, if I would have gotten the answer right none of this would have happened…I just forgot we were in Spanish, cuz I saw Mr Schue and thought that it was glee."

"What did they say Honey?" Harry cut in, but before he could answer the door to the Principal's office opened.

"Mr Lo…Ahh, Mr Pierce, Brittany, Santana, please come in."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. Everything people ask for is being noted. Bare with some of this not being all Brittana, all the time… Gotta have a smidge of plot here and there ;) It's all for a reason.**

Settled into the chairs of the office, the girls had watched Mr Pierce and Principal Figgins converse up until now with interest.

"I'm very sorry Mr Pierce, but I have no choice but to suspend Santana for two weeks, she damaged school property and sent two students to the ER" Figgins explained.

"Two students who were bullying my daughter" Harry retorted hotly.

"If the girls refuse to tell me what was said then there is really nothing else that can be done" the principal replied calmly. He was more than used to having these types of conversations with Mr Pierce.

"Santana" Harry turned back to the brunette, his eyes pleading, "What did they say to make you fly off like that? I know you, and this wasn't unprovoked."

When she remained silent he tried again, "How about we don't repeat it, you just write it down?"

Principal Figgins all too agreeably pulled out a pen and a sheet of notepaper and pushed them towards the girl, who reluctantly scribbled the insults about Brittany.

When she finished Harry let his eyes skim over the words and tried not to suck in a breath, they were certainly harsh, but nothing that hadn't been said before.

"Anything else?" he enquired, his sky blue eyes searching brown ones, "San, Honey, I'm trying to help you out, but you need to tell me everything."

Santana just looked away. Part of her wanted to tell Harry everything, and let him save her from having to explain to her parents why she was suspended, but another part knew she couldn't.

He could never find out what she and Britt were. What if he kept them apart, or worse, what if the Pierces hated her for running Britt? They had been more of a family to her than her own ever had, losing any of them would destroy her, she couldn't let that happen so she remained silent.

As principal Figgins reached into his desk drawer to pull out a suspension slip, Brittany broke the silence, "Wait."

"Britt, no" Santana warned, panic rising up in her like a tsunami.

Before she could be silenced Brittany continued, "They called us fucking dykes."

Santana felt her world literally start to crash around her, as she watched Harry's face go from pink to red to scarlett…He was livid, and she closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught.

"This is unacceptable" he spat. Santana opened her eyes, expecting to be met by piercing angry blue, but instead Harry was stood up leaning across the desk a finger pointed firmly at Principal Figgins.

Santana's heart hammered against her ribs, as Britt slipped her hand into her lap to twine their fingers as they watched the scene unfold.

"What my girls do or don't do is nobodies business but their own, and they do not come here to not only be the target of homophobic bullying, but have one of them threatened with suspension while the real bullies play the victims!"

Principal Figgins' mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to formulate words.

When he failed, Harry continued, "In light of what we have just learned, I want Santana's punishment lifted, and I want those boys suspended, and then I _may _consider not involving my lawyer."

Harry was bright crimson now and on a roll, his blue eyes glittered furiously as he spoke. "I want the schools full cooperation on this Principal, I need to know that my family is safe here."

Figgins had finally recovered and agreed to Harry's demands.

The car ride home was silent, and as soon as they pulled into the Pierce's drive, Santana was out of the car and running up the stairs to Brittany's room. Seeing his daughter's eyes grow anxious as she jumped out of the car to follow her, Harry grabbed her gently by the shoulder and her into a tight hug, "Let me."

Santana heard the door opening but didn't look up, unable to face anyone in that moment.

Seeing the Latina sobbing, huddled on the floor, Harry stepped into the room, closed the door and crossed the space between them in a few short strides to kneel beside her and wrap her in his arms. He felt her hot angry tears saturate through the thin cotton of his work shirt as she cried silently.

"San" he said, when he didn't receive a response he tried again, "Santana look at me."

Hesitantly Santana raised her eyes to meet blue, comforted by the warmth of Harry's strong grasp on her shoulders, and his familiar cologne, but terrified of what was to come.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, although it felt like an eternity to Santana. Eventually she managed to gather up her courage, "You know?" she asked, her voice full of fear and disbelief.

"I've known since the first time Brittany told me she was going to marry you that you'd be a special part of her life, later I realised just how special."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, her emotions felt like they had been thrown into a washing machine set on a fast spin. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or puke. The Pierces had know all along, and she'd had absolutely no idea.

"You're not angry?" she forced out, her dark eyes still full of uncertainty.

"Why would I be angry?" Harry enquired gently, "My daughter is lucky enough to have found someone who loves her unconditionally, for everything that she is and isn't, who does anything they can to make her happy, and happens to love her enough that they keep defending her even though it lands them in the principal's office every second week" He finished with a smile.

Santana tried to quiet the chuckle that escaped from her lips. "I do…love her" she admitted honestly, forcing herself to look Mr Pierce in the eye.

"I know" Harry agreed, and noticing the girls discomfort he continued – he'd had this speech prepared for quite a while. "There's nothing wrong with what you and Brittany are, and what you have Santana. You two love each other, and love is love."

At his words, his acceptance, Santana broke down, burying her face again in the older man's chest. All her façade falling, she just allowed herself to relish the physical contact she so rarely allowed herself with anyone other than Brittany. She stayed like that until the sobs subsided.

"I want you to remember that we'll always support you and Britt, whatever you choose to do you can count on us to be behind you. Things aren't going to be easy because in this town, and this world, there are a lot of closed-minded people, who want to tear you down just for who you are. But you'll always have a family, and a place to call home, that goes for both of you" he finished, his voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you" Santana whispered, completely over-come, "It just scares me so much you know?" her voice was uncharacteristically shaky as she continued, "I get so afraid of what people will think, and what they'll say and do to Brittany, and to me. I cant ever tell my parents about this, because they wont understand it the way you do…they just wont" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"I know" Harry reassured her, "And for now it doesn't matter, what matters is that you two are safe, happy, and know you have support" he paused, "Things will all work out how they're supposed to, that's all I can tell you."

Santana's head spun, nothing felt real, yet somehow she felt somewhere deep down like maybe it was all going to be okay.

Her mind raced back through the events of the past few days, which were all blurred into one. Not only had she told a member of a family about her relationship with Brittany, but also discovered that the Pierce's had known all along, and the world wasn't ending. In fact, not only were they okay with it - they supported it.

Unable to fully process, but suddenly aware of Harry's patient gaze on her tear stained face, Santana brushed at her cheeks.

"Thank you" she finally managed to choke out, "This… This is just…" she stopped unable to continue.

"It's okay San." He told her.

"No" she said, determined to finish, knowing she had to say this, "You guys have taken care of me when nobody else has" The tears were welling up but she pushed on, "You care about me, you've been here for me all these years… I was just so scared, scared that you wouldn't accept me and Britt, and that I'd lose her, and all of you."

Harry swallowed hard, he knew the young Latina found it difficult to talk about her feelings, and this was the most emotion that had ever passed between the two of them. He was also extremely proud of her.

"You guys are my family, and I never want to not have you around" she admitted, biting her lip and studying the carpet as she finished.

"Good thing you're stuck with us then kid aint it?" he teased, ruffling her hair and laughing as she shrieked in protest.

"See you downstairs in five?" he called back as he left the room.

Patting again at her red blotchy eyes, Santana nodded in response.

xxxxxx

Santana didn't remember ever getting on to Brittany's bed, or falling asleep, but as she stirred and the evenings events came flooding back to her she instantly felt guilty for not going downstairs.

"Ugh" she groaned, her throat was dry and her eyes felt puffy and sore as she rolled onto her back.

"Hey baby" Brittany's voice was soft, and Santana couldn't help but smile as she realised she wasn't alone.

"Hey" she croaked back as she let the taller girl pull her into her arms. "What are you doing up here? What time is it?" Santana mumbled, still sleepy.

"My Dad came up to check on you when you didn't come for dinner, and he said you'd cried yourself out, so I came up to put you back in… But you were sleeping so I just stayed." The blonde began to trace lazy circles over the tan arm draped across her stomach.

"I don't know the time…Lord Tubbington stole the batteries from my alarm clock again" she finished apologetically.

"That's okay" Santana replied noticing it was dark, and guessing it was after 10pm. For a while neither of them spoke, Brittany just continued to draw patterns on Santana's arm, while the brunette placed gentle kisses on her girlfriend's neck, as her head rested on her shoulder.

Brittany could feel her eyes getting heavy, but she knew there was something Santana needed to say, she could feel it radiating from her, screaming in the silence.

"I love you so much BrittBritt" Santana's voice was full of emotion as she raised her chocolate eyes to look into perfect blue ones.

"You're not mad?" Brittany questioned, taken a little by surprise.

"Why would I be mad?" the reply was mumbled, and the blonde knew she had limited time until her girlfriend passed out again.

"Because I told my parents…" she didn't go on.

"I can never be mad at you B." Santana paused, careful with her words, "It's okay that you told your Mom and Dad, I should have let you make that decision anyway, and I'm sorry you guys didn't feel like you could tell me."

Feeling Brittany smile and nuzzle against her hair Santana continued, "We just need to be so careful, because there's some things that even I can't protect you from B."

"I know that" Brittany agreed, "But you get so caught up trying to protect me, that sometimes you forget the reason why you're doing it, you fight so hard San, that you forget what you're fighting for. I love you, just as much as you love me, sometimes you need to just shut up and be the princess and let me fight the dragons once in a while."

Santana couldn't help but crack into a toothy grin, Brittany's mini rant and analogy were just adorable, and so…well, Brittany.

"We'll get through the things we can't change together, when the lime is ripe" Brittany promised, her voice almost a whispered as her lips ghosted her girlfriend's temple.

The Latina let the mistake slide, "You're the smartest person I know Brittany S. Pierce."

"And you're the bravest Santana Lopez" Brittany shot back.

After a few seconds of silence the brunette spoke again, "Shit went down today huh?"

"Mmm" Brittany agreed as sleep began to claim her.

"People know about us…and we're okay…people are happy for us" Santana said to herself more than Brittany, "And I went _all_ Lima Heights on those bitches today – aint nobody messing with Santana Lopez's girl – No me gusta!"

Brittany smirked into Santana's hair.

"Night Britts"

"Night" came the reply.

"Sanny?"

"Yeah B.?"

"I love you so much too."

**Reviews make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much for reviews, and for continuing to read!**

**This chapter's for Wolf1337, for quite possibly the most enthusiastic review I've ever received in my life :)**

**As always your suggestions are being noted, and I'll try to work them in a little further along.**

The next day during American History, Brittany was surprised when Mr Pott called her up to the front, "Brittany, could you come over here please?"

Santana leant forward in her seat, her essay suddenly forgotten, anxious to see why Britt was called up there.

Brittany watched Santana's eyes glitter with interest as the teacher passed her a note. When she continued to just stand there as he motioned for her to read it.

Santana was on pins, the note could be all kinds of bad, and she wanted nothing more than to run up to the front, snatch it from Brittany's hands, and make whatever it was all okay.

As the blonde continued to stare intently at said note, as if it contained millennia old hieroglyphics she was trying to decipher, Mr Pott finally lost his patience, standing up to speak quietly to the blonde before leading her over to the door.

Looking back over her shoulder Brittany could see Santana, who was ramrod straight, neck craned, hands flat against the desk, halfway between standing and sitting, her face screaming WTF? It was all she could do to give her an apologetic glance, before she was ushered out of the room.

Brittany knocked on Ms Pilsbury's door and stepped inside.

"Brittany!" Ms Pilsbury exclaimed, her eyes bugging even wider than usual, "Mr Pott said you left History over half an hour ago, where have you been?"

Brittany dropped herself down in the vacant seat across the desk and shrugged "I got lost, and then I forgot what I was looking for, so I couldn't ask for directions, so I decided to find Santana because she always knows where I should be, and then I saw your door on the way there and remembered!" she finished with a proud little nod.

"Well…" Emma searched the desk in front of her, unsure of how to continue, "You're here now" she managed with a weak smile.

"And actually Ms P. I'm glad you invited me over, because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about" the blonde confessed ominously.

The guidance counsellor pushed down the tiny spark of hope that jumped into her chest…it is Brittany after all. She just nodded enthusiastically for the girl to continue.

"Well…" Brittany began, her tone uncertain, "It's kind of personal, and I'm not meant to tell, but I've thought about it, and a lot has happened these last few days and well…I think you could maybe help, even if Santana says you do still have your V-card."

Ms Pilsbury floundered to fill the uncomfortable pause. Brittany began to look confused.

"What is a V-card by the way? I think the guy at Walmart asked if I wanted one, one time…"

"OhhhKay, Brittany" the counsellor cut her off and reached for her hand sanitizer.

"You said you needed help with something" she offered hopefully – if Brittany was ready to confide in her about her relationship with Santana, the compulsory counselling Figgins had insisted on for the girls was going to be so much easier than she had thought.

"I do" Brittany confirmed, then glancing around she leaned forward in her seat conspirationally, "Although it's not for me…it's for my cat" she whispered, her face stoic, as if she'd just whispered a piece of top secret information into an enemy ear.

xxxxxx

"Compulsory counselling?" Santana practically shrieked as she came flying out of Miss Pilsbury's office, making a beeline towards hers and Brittany's locker, where sure enough the blonde was waiting.

Leaning against the cool metal of her locker door, Brittany took in the small tornado of tanned skin, raven locks, and Spanish curse words that was currently her girlfriend.

"S. calm down" she interrupted, placing a hand around the other girls bicep.

Begrudgingly, Santana let the wave of calm that was just Brittany wash over her, forcing a few lung fulls of air into herself. She could not think of anything worse than being forced to spend time with the ginger humanized version of Bambi.

Finally regaining control she managed to meet Brittany's eyes, "Sorry" she mumbled in a hushed voice, she did after all have a rep to maintain, "You okay BrittBritt?"

The blonde gave her a soft smile that melted her heart as she nodded and linked their pinkies together.

"Okay, we'll talk about the ginger virgin-mary later, right now we better go to class, want me to walk you?"

Again Brittany nodded enthusiastically, and Santana couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

As they headed towards Brittany's next period, Santana used the hand that was not occupied holding pinkies with the blonde's and pulled out her phone to tap out a quick message.

_Sanny:_

_Love you B. _

After they'd parted ways with a quick hug, and Brittany had planted a stealthy ninja kiss on the side of Santana's neck, the blonde dancer plonked down in her seat next to Becky, giving the other girl a warm smile.

As she pulled out her books for the class, she noticed her phone was flashing and quickly pulled it out. Reading the text she quickly typed a reply,

_BrittBritt:_

_Love you too S. _

With a smile still plastered to her face Brittany pushed her phone back into her book back, then turned to Becky, flashing the girl her best charming smile as she asked to copy her homework.

xxxxxx

By the time Glee came around Brittany was practically bouncing on the spot, she hadn't had her last two classes with Santana, and was desperate to see her girlfriend again.

She was perched on the end of her usual seat the choir room, her eyes trained to the door, while the others milled around, preparing for practise. Mike and Tina were talking animatedly by the piano, Rachel and Quinn were also chatting easily, sitting side by side in the front row.

Brittany smiled at the friendship the two seemed to have found. Quinn had been her friend since middle school, and she did like Rachel (my headband was awesome) and hoped this meant they could all hang out together soon.

Her attention was drawn back to the door as the girl she had been waiting for strides in, her raven hair flying behind her, and her lips pursed into a scowl.

Seeing the look on Santana's face as she plonked into the seat next to Brittany, the rest of the Glee club were quick to avert their eyes and look anywhere at the pissed Latina. Brittany found it almost comical sometimes how people found Santana so scary.

Brittany could read the Latina like an open book, and although she definitely looked like she wanted to cut a bitch, the way her lips tugged down slightly, and her chin was held just a little lower than usual, told her otherwise. She reached her hand out into the other girls lap and linked their pinkies, allowing herself a little smile as she felt the brunette's shoulders relax a little.

"Why are you a sad little panda?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Not sad Britt." the Latina replied half-heartedly.

"Fine, and I'm not Brittany S. Pierce" the blonde shot back, angling her body ever so slightly away from the other girl. She had done the set up and so… she waited, feeling slightly mean, but ultimately, she knew Santana had something to say, and this was the only way to get it out… well, the only way that was suitable for use in public.

"B.," Santana hissed, suddenly alarmed by the lack of attention she was receiving. The last thing she wanted to do was piss her girlfriend off. Realising that she was going to have to talk about her feelings – something she had been doing too much of lately, she promptly bit the bullet.

"BrittBritt" she kept her voice low, and was pleased that it was barely audible above the rabble of the other glee kids chatting amongst themselves. "I'm just…" she trailed off. Annoyed at herself she tried again.

"I'm not sad, my Papi called me, and he's going away to Paris this weekend with my Mami…at first I thought he was calling to tell me I was going too…cuz you know, it's his birthday…turns out they'll be gone when I get back…not that I care. I like it better that way." She quickly fixed her eyes on the two Asians dancing by the piano, and concentrated on breathing, and not letting her face give away the hurt she was truly feeling.

"Baby" Brittany breathed quietly, scooting her chair closer to Santana's, "I know you were super excited about your Papi's birthday, and you were gonna make the cake and…"

"Britt, don't" Santana cut her off, not harshly, but she just didn't want to hear about all the plans she'd had, how stupid she'd been to think she'd finally get to spend some time with her father…that he'd finally want to spend sometime with her.

Seeing her girlfriend lost in thought, Brittany automatically laced their fingers and leaned her head down to rest on a tan shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your Papi Sanny" she offered apologetically, knowing there was nothing else she could really say, this was typical of Santana's parents, and Brittany knew that all she could do was distract the brunette, and show her she was loved.

"Come and stay with us for a few days" the blonde offered, "My parents will be real happy to see you, and I mean you basically stay with us always because you sleep in my bed almost every night anyway, so it's just the same…"

Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute her girlfriend was being, she knew the dancer was trying desperately to find a way to make her feel better, and despite the situation it was hard not to feel pleased that she cared so much.

She titled her head to rest on a blonde one, a small smile pulling at her lips, "Sounds like fun B., we'll get my bags after school okay?"

Brittany nodded, causing Santana's head to jiggle on top of hers and both girls laughed. Neither of them realised that they now had several pairs of eyes trained on them in utter shock.

"Did she just…"

"Oh my god, was that…"

"Did Satan just…laugh?" Mercedes finally managed to splutter out.

Santana instantly flew back in her seat, pulling her body and her hand away from Brittany's.

"I was coughing wheezy, Jesus…" she spat, giving the room a characteristic eye roll.

Luckily Mr Schue walked in, before things could be taken any further, and quickly called the class to order.

As he began scribbling out their next assignment on the whiteboard, Santana silently thanked cheesus that the spotlight seemed to have been diverted from them.

One thing was for certain; her and Brittany were definitely going to have to be more careful.

**Do you like? Is there something you want? Review and tell me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hope everyone's still enjoying this? Currently debating ended this at around chapter 15, or putting in another plot arc that would take it well into the 20s. Interest level has a lot to do with this decision, so review and let me know if you want it to be longer/shorter.**

**Also the rating of this fic will be changed to M very soon, probably should have been a while back, please bare that in mind when you search it :)**

'LIBERATION' Mr Schue scratched the chalk across the board, making a few of his students shudder as he dragged it across the words length to underline it, eliciting a high-pitched scraping.

"This will be the title of our next assignment!" he exclaimed, his arms wide as he turned to survey his glee kid's reactions. Nobody seemed overly excited to say the least.

"Mr Schuester, if I may" Rachel's hand was half raised, although she didn't bother to wait for permission to speak.

"I think out time could be better spent focusing on our set-list for up and coming competitions, and whilst I'm sure our assignments are both helping us develop emotionally, express ourselves and undoubtedly grow as young adults, at this point in our show choir career, I just feel it is becoming increasingly vital to focus on perfecting our existing songs instead of performing new ones."

All the eyes in the room moved to settle on the small Jewish girl. She was known for her outbursts, but that was something else, even for her.

"Jesus, Berry, take a breath" Santana managed to hold back a further insult, Brittany seemed to like Rachel, and she'd made a mental note to try to be civil with her on that account.

"Mr Schue…" Brittany spoke up, "Why do we need a lawyer?"

The eyes all promptly moved from Rachel to the blonde dancer, various looks of confusion flitted across the glee kids faces, as well as Mr Schue's…even he couldn't figure out where that one came from.

Rolling her eyes at them all, Santana patted Brittany's knee reassuringly, ignoring the strange glance she received from Quinn, "Liberation, not Litigation B."

"Okay" Mr Schue seized the silence, desperate to get back on track. "While I understand your concerns Rachel..and erm, Brittany… I think it is important that as well as focusing on our numbers for competition, we push ourselves and express ourselves, and our assignments let us do that!"

Noticing a few of the kids still looking less than enthused the Spanish teacher realised he was going to have to be a little more insistent. "Assignments stay, for now" he insisted, "And trust me guys, I think you'll really enjoy this weeks."

"Like a bikini wax in a fire pit" Santana muttered. Everyone just pretended not to hear.

"So" Mr Schue clapped his hands together, eager to begin. "Liberation…" he repeated, gesturing to the board. "Who can tell us what this means?"

"Is it like Lesbianation?" Brittany questioned before anyone had time to give the correct answer.

"Britt!" Santana hissed, shaking her head before shooting Puck a death glare for laughing. The blonde just gave her a shrug.

"Well actually Brittany" Mr Schue addressed her, a little taken aback by her answer, but deciding it could definitely have been worse, he decided to run with it, "It could mean that."

Brittany sat a little taller in her seat, and gave Santana a sideways glance, obviously proud. The Latina couldn't stop herself from smiling.

On the board Mr Schue wrote up the word 'Diversity', "Good" he praised, "Anything else guys? When I say liberation what do you think? What is liberty? How do you attain it?"

"By confessing?" Quinn offered. A few of the Gleeks turned to look at her, startled by her unusual willingness to contribute. Santana swore Berry turned a little pink, and made a mental note to get to the bottom of that, whatever _that_ was asap.

Ten minutes later, 'Confessions' was also written up on the board, along with 'Freedom', 'Forgiveness', "Art' and 'Pride'.

"So you see" Mr Schue explained, "Although this weeks assignment is just one word, it can take you so many different places!'

A few of the kids nodded, now slightly more enthused.

"So, I want you to work in pairs, and prepare a song together for Friday, that relates somehow to liberation…Any genre, any style, and there's no obligation for you both to sing. I know we have a wide variety of talents here, so express yourselves through whatever medium you chose, song, dance, rap, instruments."

A few woops went up around the room, and everyone began to scramble to find their partners.

Santana and Brittany didn't move, their pinkies still firmly linked, Santana just gave a knowing squeeze and a self-confident little smirk.

Her and Britts getting their 'Liberation' on… this was going to be all kinds of awesome.

xxxxx

Brittany had somehow gotten into a mini-dance off with Mike, Santana leaned against the piano watching as her girlfriend out-pop and locked the other dancer by a country mile. She was impatient to get home now Glee had ended, but the happiness on Brittany's face reminded her that she could wait a few more minutes.

The glee kids were filing out slowly, all taking animatedly about their new assignment. Santana rolled her eyes, she knew her and Britt were gonna steal the show, she had some seriously awesome ideas, and though she would never admit it, was pretty psyched for this weeks assignment.

As Mike pulled some crazy street dance move, and Brittany whirled over the ground in an effortless no hands cartwheel, Santana was enchanted, she could watch the dancer move her body all day – however something else caught her eye.

She noticed Rachel and Quinn starting towards the door, chattering happily, "Now Quinn, I have some excellent ideas for our song for this week…"

_Our song? Q. is working with the troll?_ Spurred into action, Santana quickly shoved off the piano and cross to the doorway, blocked the girls' exit in a few short strides, her arms across her chest.

Rachel was the first to notice, "Hello Santana" she greeted, forcing herself to look up into the taller girls eyes.

"Man-hands" she bit back, "Q."

"Santana" the blonde replied, her chin held high.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you two have buddied up for the assignment. I mean Jesus Q., I knew after the teen-mom extravaganza you were having a little trouble, but really, if you were that desperate for some friends, me and Britts would totally have gotten Schue to let us be a three" The Latina finished.

"I'll just erm…" Rachel pointed over to where Brittany and Mike stood, having finished their dance off, and started off sadly to join them.

"Rach…" Quinn tried to stop her, to no avail.

"Tactful as always" She turned back to Santana fuming, "And while the offer is sweet, I _have_ friends, and I'd appreciate it if you tried not to upset them."

"Woah, Fabray… you did not just refer to the hobbit as your… friend?" Santana was shocked, this was worse than she thought.

"What is it to you?" the blonde's hazel eyes flickered angrily now, "For once Santana, why can't you just mind your own business, I know we have the frenemies thing going on, but for a while now you've been forgetting about the friend part."

"I totally had your back when those kids were spraying 'Preggers' on your locker!" the Latina replied, a little taken a back.

"Santana you told them to write 'Preggerio' instead" Quinn softened a little.

"Preggers cross Cheerio…So much better."

"Look S., I'm sick of you being on me all the time, sure we have a rep to uphold and I get it, but I miss the days when we used to be friends… yes I Quinn Fabray… miss you, and Britt, being pregnant made me realise a lot of things, and that was one." The blonde was surprised by her own outburst, it wasn't exactly where she saw this conversation going, but none the less here they are.

The Latina was for once a little speechless, "Whatever" was all she could manage, although her tone was gentler and her glare much softer than usual.

Quinn smiled, tight-lipped, but it was a smile all the same. "I don't question you about your personal life, and I keep what I know to myself, all I ask is that you do the same for me." She finished.

"What you know?" Santana almost yelled, the bitch-act back with full force, "What the fuck do you know? You have nothing on me Fabray" she hissed, seething.

"Santana, do you really think I'm that dumb, I know about you and Brittany…And don't deny it, it's pointless" Quinn admitted, her voice was soft and disarmed the fuming Latina a little.

In that moment Santana made a rapid transition from fuming, to terrified, if Quinn knew, this could spell the end for her, in so many different ways. A few seconds hung between them, Quinn shifted the books in her arms, whilst Santana's mind reeled, unsure of what to do next.

"Who told you?" she finally asked. Before Quinn could answer, her eyes travelled to Brittany. Mike had left a few minutes back, and the blonde was sat in a chair, with Rachel stood behind her, twisting her hair into some hideous pigtail braids.

_It must have been Britt_, realisation dawned on Santana, but before she could flip her shit, Quinn grabbed her by the arm. "They look so happy" she stated. Following her gaze, Santana realised she was right.

Rachel was gabbering excitedly whilst doing the blonde's hair, and Brittany was beaming and nodding along clapping her hands. _That is pretty adorable, or as adorable as any picture that included Berry could be anyways_, Santana decided and relaxed a little.

"She didn't tell" Quinn broke her thought, "I just know, I've known for a long time S., when we were little girls I used to wonder why you and B. never quite loved me like you love each other… Now I know why, and I'm…happy, for you." Quinn finished, promptly removed her hand from the tanned girl's arm. For the first time in years she was truly letting Santana in, and she knew this could really go either way.

Turning, to search her friend's hazel eyes, when she found nothing but sincerity there, Santana let her lips form the tiniest of smiles, "Thanks Q." she replied, and for the first time in a long time, she meant it.

"But don't try and hug me or anything, and I swear to god if this gets out, I will ends you Fabray."

"Like to see you try" Quinn deadpanned, with a hint of a smile, and a warmth in her eyes Santana realised she hadn't seen in too long.

At that moment Rachel finished Brittany's hair, and the blonde bounded excitedly over to her other friends, "How do I look?" she asked them both, though her eyes were trained mainly on Santana, eager to hear her girlfriend's response.

"You look…erm" Santana struggled to find a fitting word, she couldn't lie, yet she really didn't want to upset Britt.

"You look so cute Britt!" Quinn quickly saved her friend. Santana shot her a thankful glance, as Brittany clapped and squealed some more.

For a second, things seemed better than they had in a long time to Santana – she felt happy, and content. In her peripheral vision she noticed a small figure standing just away from the group, straightening her argyle sweater uncomfortably.

For almost half a second, the Latina almost felt sorry for Berry, almost. She couldn't help but think, after the talk she had with Quinn, she should maybe try to not be so harsh on the girl, she did after all know exactly how it felt to just want to be accepted.

"Nice job on the hair Berry" she allowed, not making eye contact with the shorter girl, but offering her an unspoken invite to join the conversation.

"Why thank you Santana" Rachel said shyly, "I simply took three separate pieces and braided them together and then…"

Quinn shook her head, and gave Rachel a friendly smile, to silence her. After all there was only much Santana could be expected to tolerate.

"So you two are partners for the assignment?" Brittany asked Quinn and Rachel, who both nodded yes a little shyly.

"You should totally come to my house tonight, and we can all practise and stuff! Lord Tubbington would really like some visitors… I mean he has you S., but you're kinda not really a visitor anymore, because you're always there… but then if you're not a visitor what are you?" she finished, having confused herself.

Santana simply stared at her girlfriend like she had three heads, did she actually just invite Berry to spend the evening with them…really?

Brittany gave the Latina a dazzling smile, and simply ignored her penetrating gaze.

"That sounds good to me" Quinn agreed, "If you guys don't have anything else planned."

_Oh thank you Q., _Santana praised silently, pleased to be given an out. She was just about to take it, when Brittany beat her to it.

"Nope. We're totally free!" she exclaimed, linking her pinky with her girlfriend's, who looked like she was about to implode.

"What do you say Rach?" Quinn asked the smaller girl, who had until this point remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Well, sure, I mean I'd be honoured to come…"

"A simple yes or no will suffice Berry" Santana cut her off wincing, turning to leave and dragging Brittany along with her, by their entwined pinkies, "See you guys at around seven, you still know the way right Q.?"

"Sure, see you later" Quinn called after them.

Brittany waved back over her shoulder as Santana dragged her out to the car.

Once they were both seated and buckled, Santana groaned and let her head fall forward to rest on her Mustang's steering wheel.

"Berry? Really Britt?" she asked, turning her head to the side to face her girlfriend and opening one eye.

Brittany giggled. "Sannnnyyy" she dragged out the word with a hint of a whine, "It will be fun! Rachel is nice, and me and Quinn like her, so you have to try not to be mean!"

"Ughh" the Latina groaned, turning her head so she was once again faceplanting the wheel.

"I'll make it up to you later" Brittany's lips grazed her ear, her voice was still sweet, yet had suddenly taken on a little of the husky seductive tone that Santana loved.

Maybe an evening with Berry wouldn't be so bad afterall?

**Want the Brittana/Faberry afterschool hang out fast? Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Did someone ask for more Lord Tubbington? ;) Also I'm working on the Protective! Britt… It's just a little harder to muster up without messing with my plot, but a may have a small offering headed out :)**

**Thanks for the continued support. Please tell me how it's going/if you have anything you'd like to see.**

**Still agonizing over how long to make this. When I decide will let you all know :).**

**Also rating is going up to M very soon, I'm currently writing a scene making it impossible not to.**

The Pierces and Santana sat around the Dinner table. Susan Pierce, had just served meatloaf with potatoes and veggies…or at least that's what she claimed it had been, before she'd incinerated it.

Santana grimaced, and politely tried to take a bite. It was all she could do not to gag. Brittany was sloshing ketchup all over her charred food. Swallowing with great difficulty Santana noticed the blonde by her side was in fact making a valiant attempt at giving her meatloaf tiger stripes.

Christina, Brittany's younger sister piped up and said what they were all thinking, "Mommy, this sucks."

"Language Chrissy" Harry chided, before turning sympathetically to his wife, "Although, Hon, I've gotta say, the girls got a point."

Susan Pierce nodded, before giving her husband a thoughtful look, "Well recipes are hard" she admitted. Santana couldn't help but smile; it wasn't hard to see where Brittany had got some of her more quirky personality traits from.

Ever the optimist Susan quickly spoke up to banish the awkwardness that was descending over the Pierce's dining room. "Take out?" she questioned, looking around at her family with a dazzling smile.

"Yey!" Brittany and Chrissy squealed in unison, Santana nodded thankfully, and Harry just laughed.

"Britty, get the menus! Quiiick, before she changes her mind!" Chrissy cried.

As Brittany ran off to do as her little sister had asked, Santana helped the older Pierces clear away the dishes, and scrape the remaining food into the trash.

"Oh, Santana sweetie, before I forget" Susan started, but seemed to get distracted with a particularly stubborn glazed carrot, that had fused itself to a dinner plate.

"Yeah Mrs P.?" Santana questioned, trying not to laugh as the older woman pried the rock solid carrot free with a fork, sending the utensil flying across the kitchen but giving out a triumphant "Ha!" as the vegetable came unstuck.

"Oh right yes… Saturday morning is photo day, so I need you to be over here" the older blonde explained.

"Mrs P., really…" Santana trailed off. She had been a part of the Pierce's annual family portrait since she was eight years old, and yet every time she still felt like she was an intruder, her dark skin making her stand out like a sore thumb, in the large framed photo that was replaced on the mantel each year.

"Santana Lopez, you are a part of this family, and I expect you to be here bright and early Saturday morning, though I'm guessing you'll probably spend the night on Friday anyway" Susan smiled.

"I'll be there Mrs P." Santana finally gave in.

"Good" Susan replied, putting down the last of the washing up and giving Santana's shoulders a firm squeeze, "You are a part of this family Santana, especially now that you and Brittany are dating, don't ever forget that, we love you." She pulled the younger girl in for a hug.

Santana mumbled her thanks again into the older woman's shoulder, and returned the hug in kind, glad to have an excuse to hide her beet red face, and enjoying the physical proximity of the woman who had come to be her second mother.

Xxxxx

Take out had gone down extremely well, and the whole family had been thankful that Mrs Pierce hadn't taken her culinary disaster too hard. There was a good reason Mr Pierce was head chief in their house, and tonight had been a stark reminder of just what that reason was.

Brittany and Santana were sat on the blonde's bed, along with Brittany's rather overweight cat, Lord Tubbington, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their guests at seven pm…Well Brittany and Lord Tubbington (apparently) were anxious, Santana was just bored.

The Latina leaned back into her girlfriend's soft pillows, feeling slightly bloated and trying not to think about how hard she was going to have to work out to get rid of the calories she'd just consumed. She smiled contentedly as Brittany snuggled into her side.

"Did you think about our glee assignment yet?" Brittany asked, poking lightly at her girlfriend's ribs as she seemed to be getting sleepy.

"Don't worry B., I have it all figured out" came the confident reply.

"Yey!" Brittany squealed, Santana fought the urge to cover her ears. She was way too full of Chinese food, way too comfy and just wanted to get her snuggle on. "So what is it?" Brittany questioned.

"What's what-what?" Santana mumbled back, burying her face in soft blonde hair.

"Sanny, wake up!" Brittany let a hint of a whine seep into her voice, and pulled her best pout. With annoyance she noted that Santana didn't move…_maybe she has to see my face for it work_ the blonde noted, storing the useful info away for next time.

"S.!" she tried again.

"Sleepy. Baby. Snuggle…" Santana mumbled again, a sure fire sign that she was drifting off.

"Santana! Rachel and Q. are coming over to work on our assignments, remember? It's going to be super fun, because Rachel is like small, kinda like a doll…Hey, do you think she'll let me dress her up? I can make her look so much better, even if I'll have to raid Chrissy's closet." The blonde was momentarily side-tracked, but as the Latina sighed heavily, she was reminded of her previous goal.

"Santana…"

"Mmm…"

"Sanny…" her voice was full of displeasure.

"Wants. Snuggle on. Now" the brunette was growing more incoherent, and glancing at the clock on her nightstand, which read 6:45, Brittany knew she was running out of time.

"S., if you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna have to sick Lord Tubbington on you… " the blonde paused for a second, and considered her own words.

"Well not sick, cuz that's kinda gross, but that's what they say in the movies, but anyway, you really should wake up cuz he's been taking his tai-quan-do classes very seriously lately…"

"Babyyyyy…" Santana groaned, relishing what she knew would be the last few seconds of sweet, sweet, relaxation, before no doubt Man-hands and Q., or even Britt were gonna find a way to ruin her fun.

"Fine you asked for it…" Brittany muttered moved to sit indian style close to her girlfriend's feet.

The Latina sat bolt upright, her eyes flying wide open and instantly to the grossly obese feline who was staring at her with a startling intensity.

Brittany closed her eyes tight, "TUBBY, SICK!" she yelled, pointing her finger in the general direction of her girlfriend.

There was a loud slam, followed by a click, then a few seconds of silence before Brittany finally dared to open her eyes. When she did, she was startled to find her cat, had not in fact moved from his place curled on the bed, and was simply watching her with amused eyes.

Her girlfriend however was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to get upset and chastise her pet for making poor Santana disappear altogether, when she noticed her bathroom door that was previously open was now shut, and the lock rotated.

Breathing a sigh of relief she scratched the feline's ears, "Guess your martial arts need more work huh?" she questioned him, "Don't think that I don't know you skip class to scope out the bank, cuz totally I know, and trust me, bank-robbery is not as easy as it seems – those locks are not the kind you open with a bobby pin."

Her musing were interrupted by her door bell, followed a few seconds later by Mrs Pierce calling up the stairs, "Girls, your friends are here."

Brittany squealed in delight and went barrelling down the stairs to greet them both with a hug.

When Brittany re-entered her bedroom followed by Rachel and Quinn, an anxious looking Santana had emerged from the bathroom and was perched on the edge of the desk, eyeing a content looking Lord Tubbington, who had taken her earlier position on Brittany's pillows.

"Hello Santana" Rachel greeted her, and Quinn simply smiled a small smile.

"Preggers, Troll" she shot back, immediately earning herself a disappointed glare from Brittany. "Good to see you" she added… _score – Brittany 1, Rep 0… Good to see you, really what the fuck Lopez_? She silently chided herself.

Quinn smirked knowingly but said nothing.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly as the guests made their way to sit on her bed. She grabbed her cat, cradling him to her, and brought him round for the visitors to see.

"Q., I know you've seen him before, but it's been a while, and Rachel, this is Lord Tubbington" she stated proudly, holding up the cat in the cliff pose like Simba from the Lion King.

Quinn gave her friend a smile, and said 'hi' to the cat, as Brittany told him who the two new 'human beans' were.

"Brittany, while I can see that you obviously love your cat very much, showing that affection through overfeeding is not the way forward, I mean as a vegan I'm very aware of animal…"

Rachel trailed off, as Quinn elbowed her hard in the ribs and Santana glared at her with a stare that could she guessed literally, cut glass.

"He's, umm…cute?" Rachel offered, relaxing as the Latina nodded slightly in approval and averted her eyes.

"Thanks!" Brittany beamed excitedly at her friends, "I have got to show you something, if you think he's cute now you have to see this!…Now where is it?"

A sense of anticipation descended over the room, Santana and Quinn shared a knowing look, and Rachel had to swallow another lecture on the cruelty of overfeeding animals, hard.

"Sanny, hold Tubby" Brittany instructed absent-mindedly, caught up in her excitement, as she thrust the feline at a very nervous looking Santana, and ran off down the hall to Chrissy's room.

As soon as the blonde dancer had left the room, Quinn and even Rachel burst out in a hysterical giggle fit at 'Sanny' perched uneasily on the desk, her eyes wide, nose wrinkled in disgust, holding Brittany's cat at arms-length away from her chest as if he was an unexploded time bomb.

The Latina just groaned. Brittany was going to be the death of her…and so was that fucking cat.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later and Quinn and Rachel were huddled over Brittany's laptop, going through Rachel's iPod looking for potential songs.

Lord Tubbington sat at the foot of Brittany's bed, looking less than pleased that the blonde had in fact retrieved his 'Easter bunny ears' from Chrissy's room, which were now fastened securely to his head.

Santana and Brittany had given up on working on the assignment, Santana insisted they had it covered, and were sprawled across the floor, the Latina careful painting Brittany's toe nails ten different colours.

"Britty, San" Harry's voice carried up the stairs, "I made brownies for you girls!"

"Yes!" Santana hissed, then quickly returned to screwing the cap back on Brittany's nail polish a little too tightly, embarrassed by her own enthusiasm, but whatever, Mr P.'s brownies were freakin' awesome.

Brittany jumped up, careful not to smudge her toes, to grab the baked treats.

"Do you perhaps think they might be vegan-friendly?" Rachel enquired. Brittany furrowed her nose in response.

"Come down and help me fetch them, and we can ask my Dad about the Vulcan thing okay?" she suggested a little unsure.

"It's ve-gan" Rachel corrected, but the blonde was already on her way out of the room, and the shorter girl had to jog to catch up.

With just Quinn and Santana left alone in Brittany's room, the Latina moved herself to perch on the bed, eyeing the now sleeping Lord Tubbington, who looked like some weird rabbit/cat cross, warily.

"So you and the hobbit?" Santana questioned, deciding direct had always worked well for her up to this point.

"You and Brittany?" Quinn shot back, wanting to take her relationship with the small brunette out of the spotlight.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time together, she's sticking up for you now, and you're chewing me out for saying she's not your 'friend'" the brunette decided to leave out the scene she had overheard in the halls outside Figgins' office, for now.

"You beat up some jocks that are triple your size for ragging on B., if I didn't know better I'd say Santana Lopez was in love" Quinn smirked, knowing that was sure to get her rise, although her tone was not malicious.

"Fuck you Fabray" Santana shot back. The one person who has, no had, the power to take her down, had to be the one to hit the nail on the head.

"Hey" Quinn said, suddenly feeling a little bad…a little, "Like I said earlier I'm happy for you guys. Brittany's good for you Santana, don't screw it up."

The Latina was once again completely disarmed by her blonde friends sincerity, and seeming kindness. "I won't" she insisted, "No one knows…." She trailed off.

"Secrets safe with me" Quinn confirmed, meeting the Latina's eye and letting her see that her words were genuine.

"Thanks Q." Santana allowed. Although everything in her mind screamed at her, that this, was a rapidly forming, major chink in her armour, one that had the potential to end her, another part was grateful to Quinn, and enjoying the unspoken friendship that seemed to be rekindling between them.

"So you and the midget?" Santana tried again, her voice softer.

Quinn was suddenly very busy studying Brittany's carpet, "She's been good to me S., after Beth" the Latina tried not to notice the pain that contorted her friend's pretty features, before she quickly locked it back away, "After, she was there for me."

"You guys just seem close, I mean, it makes no sense Q., she's Rachel fucking Berry, you're Quinn Fabray" the Latina exclaimed indignant.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath, her façade was faltering and she knew it.

Santana noticed the change in her expression; the look that flitted across her face screamed weakness, confusion, fear, and Santana had the craziest thought she'd had in a long time… _Maybe her and Berry are more than friends…Fuck no, this is fucking Q., we're talking about._ She quickly pushed the thought away as errant.

"S., can I ask you something?" Quinn finally spoke up filling the silence.

Santana nodded her consent, but before the blonde could open her mouth Brittany came bounding back in with a plate of warm brownies, closely followed by Rachel.

"My Dad said the brownies aren't Vulcan, but I found something else for Rachel to eat" Brittany stated proudly as she offered her girlfriend and Quinn a baked goody.

Rachel, not one to be impolite, took a large bite out of her stick of celery and nodded agreeably, hoping to show her appreciation of Brittany's attempt at hospitality, however impertinent.

Santana supressed a snigger by stuffing a large bite of brownie into her mouth, calories be damned. For a second, brown eyes met hazel, and both girls silently acknowledged their unfinished conversation, however for now, it would have to wait.

Xxxxx

Finally, Quinn and Rachel had said their goodbyes, none of the girls having selected a song for their assignment, much to Rachel's annoyance, and Santana and Brittany had just settled under Brittany's comforter and turned out the light.

Brittany let out a contented little sigh, she'd had a great night with her friends, she'd just tucked her cat safely into his cat bed (although she was sure he'd sneak out later), and now she was lying in her own bed with her girlfriend, who she loved more than anything in the world. Right now, her life felt pretty awesome.

Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, who was already half asleep, she pulled her close so that their bodies melded together. It felt good to be the big spoon sometimes, Brittany decided.

At school, and parties, and most of the time really, Santana took so much care to be the strong one, and the blonde knew she was always looking out for her, and making sure she was safe.

Brittany gently kissed her girlfriend's temple. At night, when Santana was sleepy and at her most vulnerable, their roles became reversed. Many a night Brittany would hold Santana tight until she fell asleep, and even stay awake a little longer, wondering what was happening behind the brunette's fluttering eyelids.

Sure occasionally, Brittany would have a bad dream about the gremlins in her basement, or Lord Tubbington getting arrested, and the Latina would be right there to hold her and stroke her hair until she fell back asleep. Other times Brittany would find she just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, and even if Santana was super tired, she'd stay up telling her stories and singing to her until she was peacefully dreaming. However the majority of the time, at night, Brittany got to be Santana's protector. Just for once, she got to be the strong one.

Snuggling impossibly closer to her girlfriend, Brittany revelled in the soft warmth emanating from her body, and inhaled the scent of her sweet shampoo. She loved being taken care of by Santana, but she also loved taking care of her too... Lying there in bed, on the brink of sleep, the dancer promised herself she would try really hard to do it more, and to give back to Santana just a little of what she knew she gave her, every single day.

"Love you" Brittany mumbled through a yawn, as her eyes came to a complete close, and her dreams claimed her.

"Love you too B."

**Pretty please review. Next update will be on the way shortly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Does this chapter qualify as the protective Britt request filled?**

**About time I reminded everyone, I own nothing, nada, zilch.**

School and the next few days passed in a blur. Santana did her damnest not to let her parent's absence affect her mood. Brittany had been extremely attentive, never leaving her alone for more than a few minutes, and being super adorable to pull her back up, whenever she did let herself fall into the occasional little funk.

On the night of her Papi's birthday, Santana felt particularly low. Dinner with the Pierces had been the usual colourful affair, after which she had headed up to Brittany's room, meaning to make a start on their glee project. However they soon ended up with Santana staring down her math homework whilst Brittany doodled aimlessly on hers.

Santana tried to focus on the numbers on her page, but her mind was elsewhere, wondering about the family who didn't want to spend time with her, and all the attention she wished she didn't crave.

Finally snapping, she jumped up from her seat on the bed, hurriedly stuffing her books into her bag, her sudden actions caused the blonde to startle a little. "I should go B." she explained, grappling for an excuse, "I think I left my flat iron turned on."

Brittany's mouth popped in a perfect 'Oh' her eyes wide. "I'll come… If there's a fire I remember what Mrs Ashunt taught us in kindergarten! S., if your bedroom is on fire, just drop, stop and roll and it will go out okay?" She instructed as she grabbed her sneakers.

"Actually Britt, I'm just gonna go, I can handle it alone" The Latina immediately saw the hurt flash through the blue eyes she loved so much, and cursed herself for being such an ass. Every part of her screamed to take it back, to say something, anything, and quickly make Britt smile again, but she just couldn't.

Part of herself she kept hidden deep, deep down, was rising to the surface, and quickly; she could feel her walls fracturing. She just wanted, to be wanted, to feel loved.

She just wanted a tiny piece of Brittany had so effortlessly, without so much as a second thought, it was just inherently there for the Pierce family. Santana loved the blonde haired blue eyed clan who had, loved her back as their own, but part of her always hungered for just a fraction of that same love, and same acceptance from her own family, her blood. The hunger, usually so controlled was now ripping through her in tidal waves. She just wanted to curl up, collapse in on herself, and cry.

"You didn't leave on your flat iron…" Brittany's voice was quiet, and Santana fought between the urge to just give in to her tears, and make a run for it. She could feel her hands beginning to tremble and the colour draining from her face as she battled to get her emotions under control.

Before she could act, Brittany had made the decision for her, and crossed the room and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms.

At the physical contact and tender touch Santana felt the last of her resolve crumble. The blonde carefulyl guided them both to the ground, their limbs tangling together as the brunette gave in to the sobs she had fought so hard to hold back.

"I'm so sorry baby" Brittany murmured against her hair, as she rocked her lightly back and forth, holding her tight in her arms, and pulling her into her lap as she cried into her neck.

No explanation was needed, though Brittany was considered by many to be not so smart, one thing she knew she definitely was, is Santana-smart. The blonde desperately wished there was something she could do to change her girlfriend's home life, to make her parents see what an amazing and wonderful daughter they had, so they would want to spend time with her, and get to know the brilliant young woman she was growing into.

It made the blonde's heart squeeze painfully, knowing how desperately, self-sufficient and independent, Santana Lopez craved attention and acceptance, that she was in reality never going to get.

Brittany couldn't say Maria and Ramond Lopez were bad people On the occasions she had been at Santana's house and they'd been home, they'd been very nice, in a sort of formal, uninterested way. However the pair were, for the most part, completely preoccupied with their high profile jobs, and then with each other, leaving them nowhere near enough time for their only daughter.

Santana coughed a little, and Brittany's hand moved instinctively to rub her back. "I'm so sorry S." she whispered again, "I love you so much, I'm so glad you're here with me" she admitted truthfully, knowing they were the words her girlfriend needed to here, just from the wrong person.

"I love…you… I'm…so sorry" The Latina choked out.

"No, no baby, don't be sorry, it's all okay" Brittany cooed, kissing away a tear making a trail down her flushed cheek.

"No…You shouldn't have to deal with this….with…me and my shit, my….stupid…issues" she choked out again, wiping angrily at her tears, the feelings of desperation quickly morphing to anger and shame.

"Hey" Brittany chided sternly, easily grasping both of her girlfriend's wrists with one hand, and using her other to gently bring them eye to eye. "When Puck made me cry in pre-k who dealt with my shit?"

Santana was momentarily thrown off guard, Brittany hardly ever cursed. "Me" she replied in a quiet whisper.

"And in second grade when Lauren pushed me off the jungle gym and I skinned my knees, who dealt with my shit?"

"Me."

"In forth grade, when the kids called me stupid and stole my binder who dealt with my shit?"

"Britt…" Santana tried to interject.

"Answer me" Brittany's voice was firmer than the Latina was used to.

"Me." She gave in.

"In sixth grade when I'd never been kissed, who dealt with my shit?"

"I did" Santana couldn't help but smile at that memory.

"When Lord Tubbington went missing, who dealt with my shit?"

"Me."

"Last year, when stupid boys made me cry, who dealt with my shit"

"Me" Santana's tears were dry now, and she was staring lovingly at her girlfriend, amazed that she still recalled so many times she had been there for her.

"A few days ago, when some jocks ragged on me, who dealt with my shit?"

"Me."

"And when I fell completely in love with my best friend, and my heart really, really, really hurt, who eventually got over themselves and dealt with my shit?" Brittany finished with a smile.

Santana felt her own expression change to mirror her girlfriend's, and rather than reply she leant in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Love you B." she smiled, pressing their foreheads together so their noses brushed.

Brittany released her hands, and wrapped her arms around Santana's slender waist, pulling her closer. "I love you too S., and like I said, all those times you dealt with my sh… stuff, and you were there for me. Just this once, let me be there for you…okay?" she questioned, blue eyes locking onto brown.

"Okay" she whispered in reply.

Xxxxx

Aladdin was playing for what Santana guessed was at least the hundredth time, as she finished the cocoa Brittany had insisted on making for her. The blonde had forgotten the milk, and it had the consistency of thick lumpy gravy, but the Latina drank it anyway, eager to show her appreciation for the kind gesture.

As she placed Brittany's 'super special duck mug' on the nightstand, she felt a strong pair of arms guiding her back to the bed, and her own body was moved back, to lay against Brittany's chest.

Exhausted from her earlier outburst and grateful to finally be in her sleepwear, the Latina let her head fall into the hollow of her girlfriend's neck, snuggling closer and planting a gentle kiss to the skin there, as pale arms pulled the comforter around them.

"You're my Princess Jasmine" Brittany breathed, barely tearing her eyes away from the screen.

Amused Santana tilted her head to study her girlfriend's face. The blonde was completely enthralled with the movie, her lips curling into a smile as the animated tiger graced the screen.

I am?" Santana questioned, smiling at the sweetness of the statement, "Does that make you my Aladdin?" she enquired curious.

The dancer's nose scrunched adorably, her eyes never leaving the animated world as she considered the question. "I think I'm your Princess Cinderella" she finally decided, her features relaxing, as pleased with her answer she fell easily back into the plot of her DVD.

"I think you are" Santana agreed happily, even without trying Brittany was just adorable, and her heart swelled with love for the quirky blonde. The previous events of the evening still hung over her, but spending time like this, so alone and intimately with Brittany, made it difficult for her spirits not to rise.

As the movie played on, and Brittany's fingers found their way to play with Santana's hair and scratch her head in just the right way, the Latina found herself slipping easily towards a contented sleep.

Just as she was about to completely slip into dreams, an ear-splitting squeal from somewhere behind her, and every inch of soft muscle below her, suddenly becoming taut with excitement, meant she was yanked back to full wakefulness with a bang.

The brunette grumbled, unintelligibly.

"Sanny! I've got it!" Brittany exclaimed cryptically, bouncing on the spot with excitement, jostling the sleepy Latina sprawled across her chest.

"What baby?" Santana questioned, careful reigning in the urge to snap at being interrupted from sleep. As soon as she looked up into Brittany's baby blues sparkling with excitement, the urge was altogether gone.

"Our glee assignment…we can sing this song!" she motioned to the TV, her eyes trained on her girlfriend, eager for a response.

"A whole new world?" Santana asked warily, suddenly fully awake at the prospect of getting her gay on with Britt, in front of the whole Glee club, "It's not really liberation B." she offered warily, testing the water, and praying Brittany wasn't going to push for this as hard as she feared she would.

"It's perfect!" Brittany shot back, still giddy with excitement.

Unable to think of an argument that didn't involve 'Not getting her lesbi-feelings out' in front of all the glee losers, Santana decided evasion was her best tactic, until she had thought of a suitable way to get out of the situation altogether.

"Can we talk about this in the morning babe?" she questioned tentatively, judging the dancers mood as she went, "I'm pretty exhausted" she added for good measure.

"Of course, go to sleep Sanny" Brittany gave her a reassuring smile, though Santana could see the hint of sadness behind it, that she hadn't been as excited about the blonde's idea as she'd hoped.

"We'll talk about it in the morning okay?" Santana added, trying to reassure Brittany, without actually promising anything – she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step just yet. Sure Q. knowing was one thing, but the whole fricken club, was another entirely.

"Okay" Brittany agreed, appearing pacified.

"Love you BrittBritt" Santana murmured, snuggling back into her girlfriend's sides, and enjoying being once again enveloped by her strong arms, swatting away the guilty feelings settling over her for not being able to grant the perfect blonde her every wish.

"Love you too Sanny, sweet dreams" Brittany didn't miss a beat.

With all her plans to come up with a plan, of how she was gonna get out of the 'whole new world' debacle without upsetting Brittany flying out of the window, Santana, not realising just how exhausted she actually was, slipped almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Reviews are love, and super motivating for quicker updates :)**

**Also please check out my HeYa fic, She's Beautiful – I'm Breaking. Had a pretty huge positive response to it, which was just unexpected, and I'd love for you guys to read it. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As always, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts etc. Just wow!**

**As for the length, I've decided I'm going to wrap this up at about chapter 15, FOR NOW, please don't kill me. An idea for another story (Brittana obviously) struck last night, and I'm pretty keen to get working on that, and kinda ready to be done working on this for the moment. **

**I'm not however saying that I'll never come back to this. There may be continuation at a later date as it will be left in a place that will be easy for me to pick up from but the story will also totally stand as complete. So if you're interested just keep an eye out :). Okay? Don't hate me?**

**These last few chapters should be good, so please stick around, and keep sharing your feedback.**

**Reminder, I own nothing.**

Santana had skilfully dodged Brittany bringing up their Glee assignment since they had woken that morning. Breakfast had been a rushed affair, as her early morning distraction techniques, (getting their sweet lady kisses on) had left them running a little late.

Steering her Mustang towards school, the Latina congratulated herself on making it this far, but could almost feel that her time was running out, and she still had no idea how to get out of singing 'a whole new world' with Brittany in front of the glee club without upsetting her.

As if on cue, Brittany who had been rummaging around her backpack, pulled out a cd and slipped it into the centre console. Santana eyed it warily.

"It's my best of Disney album" the blonde explained, "Because we need to listen to a whole new world again, then we can talk about why it is the best idea ever for glee!" she finished with a flourish, skipping to the right track from memory. Santana winced, the blonde couldn't even remember her own locker combination, yet she knew the track number by heart…this was going to cause more of an issue that she'd thought.

After the song had played through once, and Brittany was suitably excited and bouncing in her seat, Santana knew it was time to face the music. "Britt, I'm not so sure it's the best idea for glee, I mean it's not really about liberation, and we're both girls so who would sing the boy part?" it was a pathetic attempt at an out and she knew it.

"It's perfect!" Brittany repeated her words from the previous night, "And Mr Schuester said liberation can mean lots of things, and I'm pretty sure this is one of them" she smiled happily, "Besides, you have an amazing voice, and I know that you can sing the boy part because you do sometimes, when you think I've fallen asleep during the movie."

Santana baulked, unsure what was worse, the fact that her girlfriend had apparently developed a rather convincing ability to 'fake sleep' and had been privy to god knows what when the Latina had been certain she was in dreamland, or that Brittany had just single handedly taken down the one major excuse she had been relying on to haul her ass out of this mess.

Sensing her girlfriend's resignation, Brittany decided she might need to give her a little extra persuasion. She wasn't all that sure why Santana was resisting, the song was perfect for them, and Santana was after all, her Princess Jasmine. The thought caused the blonde's lips to turn up a little, but she quickly pushed the smile away, and pulled her best pout.

"Please Sanny?" she begged, swivelling in her seat to fully face her over the console.

As soon as she risked a sideways glance Santana knew she was done for. Brittany's blue eyes were wide and sad, her bottom lip was jutted out a little, and overall, as Brittany herself would say, she looked like a sad little panda.

Feeling her resolve crumbling, the brunette quickly steeled herself, reminding herself of the social suicide they would both be committing if word of the relationship got out. Images of the jocks from earlier in the week, flooded back into her mind… 'fucking dykes'. That was enough to convince her.

As they pulled into the lot, Santana put the car into park, took a deep breath and turned to face her girlfriend. Brittany looked so cute, clutching the cd case and eagerly awaiting a response, she almost hated herself for what she was about to do, but reminding herself it was for their own good, she pressed on.

"B., I can't sing that song with you in glee club okay?"

"Why?" Brittany's bottom lip instantly jutted out further, her eyes getting impossibly wider.

"Baby, I'm sorry but, it's just too…" Santana paused, _think of the word, think of the word, don't say it, anything but that…_ the silence hung between them, and realising she was out of options, she blurted "Gay…It's like super gay B."

"So is having a girlfriend Santana" Brittany said pointedly.

Santana hesitated, the use of her full name stung. "Look, B., I'm sorry okay? But those jocks, did you forget about that? About the things people would say?" she tried desperately to reason.

"But it's just a song Santana."

There it was again, that full name. The Latina flinched.

"I'm not asking you to tell the whole school about us, I just want to sing one of my favourite songs, with my girlfriend, just one time. Kurt and Blaine sung together in the wobblers…"

Santana didn't even bother to correct her, wracking her brains for a way to make her understand.

"And I'll bet Puck and Lauren sing something cute together, and when Rachel dated Finn, and Finn dated Quinn, they got to sing together. So why can't we have that Sanny? Just for once, why can't it be that way for me?"

With that the blonde was up and out of the car, and striding towards the school building at a blistering pace, that dared Santana to follow. She stayed frozen in the drivers seat.

Letting her head roll back and hit the headrest, she closed her eyes and thought about what Brittany had said. In a way she guessed, it was just a song, they weren't openly professing their love for each other, and other couples did sing together. Part of her knew, it wasn't just what the jocks and the other kids would do that was scaring her, she was also scared of herself.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather her racing thoughts not wanting to be late for class. As she exited her car and strode towards the building, hoping to find Brittany waiting at their lockers, Santana realised that although she was maybe a bit scared of other peoples reactions, but come on, she's Santana fucking Lopez and just look how the last douches her crossed her ended up, but more than anything she was just scared.

Singing with Brittany in glee club, was just one step closer to their relationship getting even more out in the open, and the fact that she was… well, possibly, a little bit… gay, also getting thrust out into the limelight along with it, and that was something that Santana was just not sure if she was ready for.

Xxxxx

Santana had huffed, insulted and generally bitched her way through the day so far. It was last period and she was irritated beyond belief. She hadn't been able to find Brittany since their disagreement in the car that morning.

Every time a blonde head came into view, there always seemed to be a crowd of people separating Santana from the object of her affections, and by the time she had pushed, rammed and all out bullied her way through them, Brittany had disappeared, leaving an infinitely more frustrated Santana.

Brittany arrived at Glee, and was glad to notice Santana hadn't beaten her there. She was still upset with her girlfriend for refusing to sing with her, however as much as she tried to hide it, she missed her too. Her day didn't seem quite as fun without Santana there to walk her to class, make her smile after a teacher chewed her out for failing another test, or pull her in for a sneaky kiss in the girls restrooms.

"Thank you Cheesus!" Mercedes exclaimed, and Brittany was caught off guard as she along with Puck, Artie, Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mike rushed her as she moved to take her usual seat.

"Umm hey" Brittany said shyly, as her friends crowded around her.

Feeling slightly sorry for the other blonde, Quinn gave her hand a quick squeeze, as she took a seat at her other side, the side that wasn't Santana's.

"What in the world is wrong with Satan?" Kurt blurted what they were all thinking.

Before the dancer could reply Rachel piped up, "Whilst I know she does not consider my feelings to be of any real importance, I had foolishly thought we were edging closer to becoming friends these last few days" the diva ranted, "And then after second period she went barrelling through the hallway and pushed me into a trashcan…A trashcan Brittany!" the tiny girl was now waving her arms wildly for effect. "As a future star an incident like that could have…"she piped down, when Quinn gently placed a hand on her arm.

"She rolled me into the drinks cart at the cafeteria and I pretty much got third degree burns from the coffee" Artie piped up.

"Bitch kicked me in the Puckerman family jewels for no reason…well maybe there was a little reason, but nothing more than usual…" Puck trailed off.

"S-she tripped me with my lunch tray, and my soda bleached my highlights" Tina wailed, pointing to her once green highlights that were now a funny snotty yellow colour.

"I-I'm really sorry" Brittany spoke up apologetically, cutting them off before anyone else could tell their tales of the horror that had been Santana all day.

Seeing tears forming in her blue eyes, Quinn felt bad for her friend and spoke up, "Hey guys, this isn't Brittany's fault" she shot them all her best HBIC glare, "It's not" she reiterated turning back to the unhappy dancer, who just sniffled sadly.

"What everyone was trying to say Brittany" Rachel piped up, "Is that we were wondering if you know what is going on with…Santana" Rachel resisted the urge to call her something far worse, but she had genuinely come to like Brittany, and the girl now looked truly upset, and she couldn't bring herself to make it any worse.

"We had a fight" Brittany admitted in a small voice.

"Listen girl" Mercedes spoke up, "You know we love you Britt, but whatever is going on with you and Satan, you need to fix it, cuz it's kind of making her a bitch."

Before Brittany could reply, Santana strode into the choir room. The scowl on her face screaming to everyone within a mile radius she was not to be messed with. To Brittany it screamed that she was hurting and frustrated.

Before the Latina could strut over and take her usual seat, Quinn was on her feet and intercepting her, pulling her by the arm over to the piano.

"The fuck Fabray?" Santana almost yelled, yanking her arm away with unnecessary force.

"S., calm down for gods sake!" Quinn hissed.

"Calm down?" Santana yelled back, "Why don't you run back to your troll and leave me the fuck alone Q."

"What happened between you and Brittany, because you've been in bitch mode all day, and she's basically taking the heat for it" Quinn decided to get right to the point, hoping to snap Santana out of her outburst before she could fully get started.

A look of sadness, followed by confusion, followed by anger, flitted across tan features, "Taking the heat?" she repeated, "From who? You tell me right now…" she demanded, her eyes scanning the room wildly, while the rest of the club, terrified, tried not to make eye contact.

"That's enough" Quinn spat, "Santana, we've been friends long enough for me to say this, you are being an ass, and you can either hate me for it, or listen to me, and let us get this fixed. Britt misses you, I can tell, and I know you don't wanna fight, so what's it gonna be?"

Allowing herself to really look at her girlfriend, for the first time since she entered the room, Santana could see that she did indeed look downcast. There was a thin sheen of barely evident tears still coating her blue eyes, which were trained on the floor, her shoulders hunched and she pretended to be interested in something Rachel was saying to her.

As her anger dissipated, the Latina just nodded.

Quinn watched her friend visibly deflate as she realised that Brittany was upset, and felt a little sorry for her. Santana was a lot of things, but she did love Brittany more than Quinn thought was possible for most, never mind the fiery tempered unforgiving Latina. Sighing she lead them to the opposite side of the room from where Rachel was still attempting to cheer up a sullen looking Brittany.

Sitting down, Quinn waited for Santana to do the same before beginning. "What did you do?" she asked simply in a hushed voice, all too aware of the many pairs of ears that were straining their way.

When Santana finally finished recounting the events of the previous evening and morning to her, Quinn gave her a sad smile. "Nobody here will judge you S., I know it doesn't feel like it at times, but we're a family. When I had everything with Beth, glee was one place I felt safe."

"I know that" Santana admitted through gritted teeth, "It's just not that easy for me Q., it's not, do you think I want to hurt her, see her looking so miserable, do you think I ever want to be the reason for that, ever? If anyone else put that look on her face, I'd beat the shit out of them" she finished, casting another forlorn glance at Brittany.

"Then get over yourself and sing the damn song with her" Quinn offered simply, "Man up Lopez, you've finally got the girl, are you gonna let her go because you're too much of a pussy to really be with her?" the blonde flinched internally at her own crude language, but knew she needed to get through to her friend, and complete raw honesty seemed like the best way to do that.

"Thanks Q." Santana replied simply, her expression just a little lighter, less troubled. She made no move to indicate if she was going to take that bit of advice or not, and Quinn knew better than to push, she just hoped it had hit home.

"What did you want to ask me, in Berry's bedroom?" Santana's topic shift came from nowhere, and completely threw the blonde.

"I, umm-just.." Quinn was suddenly unsure of how to react, but with her own advice ringing in her ears she pushed on, "How did you know that…you know?" she finished, hoping to god she wasn't going to have to say it.

"Gonna have to be a little more specific there Quinny" Santana shot back, although she had a good idea where this was going.

"That you liked girls" Quinn hissed, her voice barely audible.

"This is about Berry isn't it?" Santana immediately questioned, everything she'd noticed between the two snapping into place.

"No!" Quinn answered immediately, her cheeks instantly turning a pretty pink. Feeling her own blush and realising the game was up she began to scramble, "Fine…yes…no…maybe… Oh God Santana, I swear if you tell anyone."

Santana smirked evilly, before looking at the other girl's horrified face and rolling her eyes, "Relax, your secret's safe with me" she quoted the exact words her friend had used, when she was faced with a secret of her own, hoping that it would comfort Quinn that she wouldn't tell.

"Thank you" the blonde sighed relieved, "I just don't know what to do."

Santana suddenly had a hug urge to laugh hysterically..._Of all the people, in all the school, fucking Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry?_ Instead she just put on an amused smirk, and settled for "Seriously Q., of all the hot cheerios, all the hot girls in this school, it had to be Berry?"

"Shut up, she's cute okay!" Quinn quickly defended the Jewish girl, before realising what she'd said and going even redder.

"Well go for it I guess" Santana offered unhelpfully as Mr Schue appeared in the doorway.

"You get up and sing your song with Brittany and maybe I will" Quinn challenged.

Santana just smirked wider. She had already decided she had to do some major apologising to her girlfriend, and that she desperately wanted to give her the things other couples had, so she'd sing the stupid song in front of the lame ass glee club, but now, Quinn had just given her an absolute bonus.

**Please hit the little review button. I'll update faster. **

**To make up for the decision to end at Chapter 15, next chapter will have a little peace offering of SMUT :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey every one. Thanks for not killing me for deciding to bring this show to a close shortly. Reviews seemed to dwindle for the last chapter :(. We do still have some way to go, so please stick around!**

**Another quick question, how many Faberry shippers do we have in the house? I'm currently deciding how to end it for them, and how much detail I'm gonna include, which depends largely upon how many people want to read it.**

**Don't hate, have some SMUT.**

**Warning: It's smutty….**

Glee was wholly uneventful. Most of the kids avoided Santana, eye contact with Santana, and generally anything that involved getting within a five-foot radius of Santana, like the plague.

Quinn glanced forlornly at Rachel, when she thought no one was watching. Rachel glanced back at Quinn. Brittany gave Santana her sad little panda face and puppy dog eyes. Santana tried not to cut a bitch, willing Mr Schue to hurry the fuck up and finish the practise then she could make up with Brittany.

"Alright guys" the teacher announced finally, "I'll see you tomorrow for our liberation performances, hope you're all ready."

Seeing her chance Santana spoke up. "Mr Schue" everyone silenced at the sound of her voice, she just smirked a little, enjoying the power she seemed to have over the other kids, and continued, "Me and Britt will go first, and show you how we gets our liberation on…We have the perfect song, actually Brittany found it."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany's face light up with hope as she glanced over at her girlfriend.

"Alright, very good, thank you Santana" Mr Schue beamed, as he gathered his sheet music and made for the door.

Seeing Brittany in deep conversation with a seemingly anxious Rachel, Santana decided to wait in her car. Noticing Quinn get up to go and join the other girls, Santana grabbed her lightly by the arm. "Hey Q., tell Britts I'll be waiting in the car okay?"

"Aren't you gonna come over and bask in all the praise you're gonna get for being a good little whipped girl and agreeing to sing that song?" Quinn teased half-heartedly.

Santana smiled a little but declined. "Tell her I'll be in my car."

xxxxx

It seemed like forever before Santana finally noticed a flash of blonde, and mile long legs, that could only be her girlfriend, heading for her car.

As the dancer plopped herself down in the passenger seat Santana simply watched, aching to touch her, hold her, have any kind of physical contact, because a seven hour school day without touching Brittany is about 6 hours and fifty minutes too long.

"Hey" she offered softly, trying to meet the blonde's eyes.

"I'm still mad" Brittany retorted, looking everywhere but into the brown eyes that she knew were desperately trying to meet blue.

"I'm sorry" Santana admitted honestly, "It was…dumb, of me to make a huge deal out of singing with you in Glee. I'm so sorry Britt."

When she was greeted only with silence, though she could swear the blonde's expression was softening, she decided to carry on. Talking about feelings was hard, but not being able to touch her girlfriend, and tell her how much she'd missed her was harder. "I just get so scared sometimes, I freak myself out. I mean I'm a total badass, but sometimes the thing I'm most afraid of is myself… God that doesn't even make sense."

The Latina was staring through the windshield now, trying to decide on how to continue stumbling through her mini-rant, without sounding clinically insane, and getting Brittany to understand. She didn't notice the blue eyes that were now trained on her face.

"I just get scared Britt, so fucking scared. You're my everything, and that is some fucking cheesy shit, but it's so true. It hurt me so much not to have you around today, to not be able to touch you, and open your locker for you, walk you to classes, and have your pinky in mine when I walked down the halls."

Blue eyes were fast filling with tears. Brittany hated hearing Santana talking about hurting, and hated knowing she was miserable, but this was a rare show of emotion from her girlfriend, and sometimes it was nice to hear that she was needed out loud.

"I'm just sorry okay?" Santana offered still not looking at her, "I'm so fucking sorry B., and I can't wait to sing that song with you in front of the Glee club, if you'll still let me…" she trailed off.

"Of course I'll let you S." Brittany piped up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"B. please don't cry, I'm so sorry I was a jackass this morning, I should go all Lima Heights on myself, God I'm so sorry" Santana panicked, there was nothing she hated more than seeing Brittany cry, nothing except knowing that she'd been the one to cause it.

"They're happy tears Sanny" Brittany smiled, wiping at her eyes, "It's just so nice to hear you say all that out loud, I mean sure, I know you love me, but hearing that you miss me like that…It's just…nice, like baby duckies" the blonde sniffled and smiled.

"I miss you the second we say good bye, until the moment I see you again, every day" Santana admitted.

Seeing Brittany so moved, by something as simple as what she'd just done, admitted a little about how she was feeling and agreed to sing a stupid song with her, Santana was suddenly angry with herself again.

Brittany never demanded anything from her, and was pleased by the smallest of gestures, and somehow that just made Santana want to give her everything, make her happy, love her better, and be better for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Brittany leaned across the centre console, her fingers lacing with Santana's, and their lips moving to meet. Santana's head spun, and her stomach lurched happily, Brittany's touch, her kiss, her scent, was like heroin to her, and she'd gone way too long since her last fix.

The dancer seemed to be feeling the same way as all too quickly tongues were battling for dominance and their kisses were growing hungry and heated.

"I love you" Santana breathed out, before her lips grazed Brittany's cheek and began work on her neck, making the blonde shiver.

"I want you" Brittany stated simply, the feeling of Santana's lips on her skin, her teeth nipping, tongue licking, kisses soothing, all too much to resist any longer. Their day spent apart had taken its toll on them both.

They broke for a second, breathing heavily, and Santana quickly scanned around them. They were parked under the shade of a tree in a further out section of the lot. Most sports practise and glee kids had made their way home by now, and deciding the place was suitably empty, she pushed herself up, and slid between the front seats, into the back of her car, followed by Brittany just seconds later.

The blonde eagerly reattached their lips, and let her hands roam up Santana's shirt, caressing her sides, desperate to feel her soft skin, she smiled into her mouth as her girlfriend shivered at the contact.

Santana felt herself shiver and lean into Brittany's touch, crashing their lips together harder. Despite her intensifying lust, their most recent conversation still hung over the Latina's head, and forcing down her own need, she decided to make the moment about Brittany, about giving her what she needs, and being a little less selfish.

"Lay down" she pulled her lips away to whisper in her ear, before kissing the blonde hair at her temple, and gently sliding out the elastic to free her ponytail to let Brittany's hair fall loose, and splay around her head, as she did as she was asked, laying down as best she could in the confined space of the backseat.

Santana quickly position her body next to the dancer's, she was literally hanging off of the edge of the small seat, which was pretty uncomfortable, but in that moment nothing mattered. She returned her attention to licking and sucking at Brittany's neck, letting a hand slide just inside her shirt, to ghost over her abs, and teasingly higher, before stroking back down to the waistband of her jean shorts.

Brittany hummed her approval, as Santana's fingers ran over her skin and her lips slid up and down her neck, nipping lightly at her earlobe then moving back to her shoulder.

When Santana began to rub her through her shorts and panties Brittany couldn't wait anymore, she could feel her arousal soaking through her clothing. Her sweet nature meant she wasn't usually one to be brash, but having her girlfriend above her, so close after a day of separation, she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out "Baby, please."

Santana hummed against Brittany's neck, pulling back to look into her eyes she smirked a little, issuing a silent challenge to accompany her next words, "Please what BrittBritt?"

The blonde hesitated, sure they'd talked a little dirty before, and sexted often, but right there, with those brown eyes staring down expectantly, she suddenly felt naked, exposed and shy.

Soft lips connected with her cheekbone, peppering her face with loving little kisses, "Tell me what you want baby" Santana whispered, reassuringly.

The Latina pulled back again, her eyes full of love and want, the slightest remains of a naughty smirk still pulling at her lips, but mainly her face was full of love and reassurance, giving Brittany confidence to express herself, and not be ashamed or shy.

"I want you to fuck me" the blonde whispered, feeling her blood rush to her cheeks, she quickly averted her eyes.

Santana watched as her girlfriend's cheeks turned a pretty pink. The throb between her thighs intensified at the words, her skin set on fire, tingling, aching, screaming to be on Brittany's…Innocent, sweet Brittany, laying there, begging for her to take her. She wanted to be on her, around her, inside her, to be as physically together as possible.

"You are so fucking hot" she whispered directly into the blonde's ear, reassuring her, earning a shudder as her hot breath caught her neck.

Brittany moaned softly as tanned fingers slid down her abdomen once more, making light work of the button on her shorts, before moving easily beneath her panties. It took all she had just to breathe as Santana pressed another gentle kiss to her lips, before she felt those same fingers slipping between her folds, spreading the wetness there along her length.

"Santana…" the word came out breathy and broken, but Brittany couldn't care less. Her hands found Santana's ponytail, and quickly freed her long dark locks, twining her fingers in them as she felt her clit being circled deliciously, but teasingly slowly.

"Santana, please…I want you" she reiterated, desperately needing to feel the other girl inside her.

Using the hand that wasn't trapped in Brittany's shorts, Santana somewhat awkwardly managed to pull up the dancer's shirt and bra, giving her access to the pale and perfectly round breasts she sought. "I love you" she whispered, as she moved her lips to attach to a hardened pink nipple, and swirled two fingers around her girlfriend's wet entrance, before slipping them deep inside.

Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat as Santana finally filled her, immediately touching the spot that drove her wild. Finally feeling Santana right where she needed her, the blonde tensed, revelling in the familiar tingling heat that spread from the base of her spine to run all over her skin like wildfire.

Acutely aware of Brittany's need for release, the Latina wasted no time in gently beginning to slip in and out of her, curling her fingers at just the right angle, and scissoring lightly as they hit their deepest mark.

"Oh God" Brittany whimpered, feeling her legs begin to tremble as Santana's thumb made an errant swipe across her clit, causing her to involuntarily attempt to spread her legs wider, which was made impossible in the confined space of the backseat.

"Do you feel good baby?" Santana husked, licking up from Brittany's breast, along the column of her neck, before placing a sloppy open-mouthed kiss on her lips.

The blonde could barely return the kiss, her head was back, mouth hanging open as she panted out breaths between whimpers and moans, completely lost in the sensations her girlfriend was commanding throughout her body, "Fuck" she moaned.

Brittany rarely cursed, even during sex, and hearing the profanity slip from her lips, caused Santana let out a moan of her own. She continued occasional wet kisses across the blondes swollen mouth, tugging lightly at her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth, and letting it pop back as the girl below her whimpered and shuddered.

Feeling Brittany gradually clenching tighter around her fingers, she pushed into her harder, deeper, quickening the pace, and swiping her sensitive nub on each thrust, working the body she loved, carefully but determinedly up towards a mind-blowing orgasm.

Brittany could feel her legs shaking, her abs felt tight, and something deep inside her was winding up, tighter and tighter, like a coiled spring, and she knew it was only a matter of time until she exploded. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth open, her breathing ragged. All she could see, taste, feel was Santana, she was surrounded by her scent, her heavy breaths in her ear, the soft slide of her lips on her neck, the curl of her fingers just where they were needed.

Feeling that her girlfriend was close, Santana valiantly ignored the ache between her own legs, and the way her soaking panties stuck to her uncomfortably. "Come for me baby" she whispered, licking along the blonde's ear, as she urged her towards climax, her hand never missing a beat.

Those words, along with a final deep thrust and rough swipe of her clit, were enough to send Brittany hurtling over the edge, the tension coiled in her core releasing, her muscles unlocking, her eyes in the back of her head, as she shuddered and shook, held securely in Santana's arms. She felt herself release and coat her girlfriend's fingers with the product of her high, screaming out her name in a strangled cry of pure ecstasy.

Santana watched in wonder, taking in the moment, breathing in everything that was Brittany as she climaxed hard beneath her, she couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, and revel in seeing her so unrestrained.

She pressed gentle kisses to the pale skin of the side of her face and neck, which were cool but sheened with sweat, rocking her fingers gently, letting the blonde shudder and shake and sigh, until she had rode out her orgasm completely.

Brittany whimpered as Santana gently slipped from inside her, instantly missing the contact, but she was quickly quieted, as soft plump lips found her own, in a series of gentle kisses.

"Love you so much B." Santana breathed out, her eyes never leaving blue.

"I...love…you too" Brittany managed, still extremely short of breath, causing them both to giggle and pull each other impossibly closer.

**Peace? **

**Review and tell me how that was. I could maybe be persuaded to add in one more chapter of smut for you guys before our little story comes to an end…all depends on the interest levels ;).**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: As always the reviews, alerts and general love are appreciated! All your comments are taken on board, and I do my best to please everyone :).**

**As discussed earlier this will be wrapped up shortly for now, and I'll be starting work on my next multichap Brittana. I'm also hoping to write a good few oneshots/shorter fics too.**

**Completely off-topic, can someone please teach me how to use livejournal so I can post my fics there…totally **_**clueless**_**.**

**Also the requests for more smut have been duly noted ;).**

**And just because geekolivia-ish asked so nicely, here we go…**

School on Friday had passed all too fast, for an uncharacteristically nervous Santana. She had spent the previous night watching dvds with the Pierces, before climbing into bed with a sleepy Brittany.

Laying there in the dark, listening to the steady breaths beside her that counted out time, she had thought and thought about everything… like literally. Her family's constant absence, her life and what she wanted versus where she was at, and most of all, her relationship with Brittany.

When she finally rolled onto her side, pulling the blonde closer and burying her face in her neck, Santana Lopez had a plan. Something Puck had once told her was ringing in her ears, as she fell into an anxious and fitful sleep.

Now, stepping through the door of the choir room for glee practise, taking her usual seat and waiting for Brittany to arrive, the same words were still at the forefront of her mind.

'Go big, or go home.'

As the blonde in question skipped into the room, her smile casting light around the open space, her blue eyes instantly locking onto brown, Santana knew what she had to do. _I'm Santana fucking Lopez, and I'm about to go big…_ she reassured herself as she reached over to Brittany, who had taken her seat beside her, and hooked their pinkies together.

Mr Schue was barely in the door before Santana was on her feet, dragging Brittany along with her, hastily throwing their music at Brad, before they took their places in front of the room.

As the band cued up, it took all of Santana's strength just to stand there, and stand still. Brittany was smiling happily beside her, swinging their interlinked pinkies together. Sensing her girlfriend's nerves she turned to her, "You okay?" she mouthed quietly.

The Latina, who looked a little pale, gave a brief nod.

"It's just a song silly" Brittany tried again to reassure her.

_It's about to be so much more_ Santana thought to herself, and in an act of pure daring laced all of her fingers with Brittany's so that they were fully holding hands as the music began.

Santana was the first to sing.

"_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?"_

She didn't even look at her audience, too afraid of what she might find written on their faces. Instead she kept her eyes on Brittany's face, singing directly to her.

"_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride"_

As Santana approached the chorus, Brittany couldn't help but break into a toothy grin, causing the Latina to do the same. Sure they were stood in the choir room, in front of the entire glee club, but right there in that moment it was just the two of them, and the music.

"_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Santana let her voice swell on the last lines, filling the room, pouring all the emotion of the past few weeks into the words, and hoping desperately that Brittany understood their meaning. This was Santana giving her what she wanted, what she deserved. This was Santana letting down her guard, and allowing the few select people in the room to see the two of them for what they were, a couple, girlfriends, who were in love.

Brittany felt her eyes grow a little wet, as she realized what Santana was doing. She had been overwhelmed just by the brunette's decision to hold her hand in front of the glee kids, but now, Santana was singing directly to her, her voice thick with emotion, her eyes never leaving her face. She was singing to her like she loved her, and the thought made Brittany's heart swell with pride.

The blonde gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand tight, as she began to sing her own lines.

"_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world_

_With you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Brittany barely noticed that she was swaying softly with the beat as she sang, lightly swinging their intertwined hands between them. Santana felt a thickness in her throat that told her that her eyes would be shining. In that moment nothing mattered anymore, Brittany was in front of her, singing to her, in the sweetest voice the Latina had ever heard, she was the definition of beautiful and everything was just right.

Brittany noticed the unshed tears in her girlfriend's eyes, and taking the rare public display of emotion as a good sign, she pressed on.

"_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky"_

The girls turned to face each other as they continued.

"_A whole new world" _Brittany sang, smiling as Santana used their joined hands to pull her closer.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes" _Santana felt giddy on the moment, and her voice came out unrestrained and full of passion, her deep rich tones, punctuating Brittany's sweet melody perfectly.

"_A hundred thousand things to see" _As Brittany sung the line, she thought back to how Jasmine looked when she sang the very same thing in the movie. Right there in that moment she felt like a princess, and she could barely believe that she was lucky enough that Santana was her prince.

"_Hold your breath- it gets better" _Santana stared deep into sparkling blue eyes, singing with all that she had.

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be" _Brittany sang her part then smiled, proud that she had hit the high note perfectly. Seeing the same proud smile reflected back at her, from her girlfriend she felt a little bashful, and as their song came to a close, she found her eyes on the floor.

"_A whole new world" _Santana sang, releasing one of Brittany's hands, so that she could gently lift her girlfriend's chin so their eyes could meet once more.

"_A whole new world" _Brittany echoed, leaning into the tan palm that was now placed against her cheek.

"_That's where we'll be"_ Brown eyes never left blue.

"_That's where we'll be" _Brittany could barely believe this was happening, as the song came to a close she wished the moment would never end.

"_A thrilling chase" _Santana smiled as she sang.

" _A wondrous place" _Brittany smiled back goofily.

"_For you and me" _They finished, their voices in perfect harmony, as the last notes of the instruments died around the room.

Without giving herself time to think, Santana took a step forward and quickly closed the gap between Brittany's body and her own, pressing their lips together in a chaste but lingering kiss.

In that moment, tangled in each other's arms, tears threatening to spill over, neither of the girls noticed the woops and hollers and applause erupting from their team mates, as the glee club cheered for a great performance, and the long awaited confession, of what all of them, Artie scowled, okay most of them, had know for a long time – Santana and Brittany were meant to be.

Coming back down from cloud nine, the girls reluctantly parted, Santana making sure their hands stayed intertwined. Finally facing her audience, as the noise died down, Santana addressed her peers.

"I should have done that a long time ago" she admitted blushing a little and earning looks of disbelief all around.

"I'm proud to say that Brittany S. Pierce is my girlfriend, and she is definitely something to be proud of…I mean look at her" Santana gestured to a now madly blushing Brittany, earning a few chuckles from the other glee kids.

"I was so scared about getting up here today, but now that it's done I feel kinda…well it was the right choice" Santana admitted, unable to show fully profess her weakness. "I know I haven't been the greatest to some of you, and I can be kind of a bitch, but I consider you mine and Britts friends, and so, we wanted you to know" she finished, smiling briefly at Brittany who looked seconds away from tears.

"This was a pretty huge step for me today, and while I'm not ready for the world to know, that Santana Lopez is a lesbian, I know that glee is a safe place, and I trust that this will not leave this room, until I'm ready, or else…" Santana was cut off from issuing the imminent threat as Brittany pulled lightly on her hand.

"Well, I just trust you all with this" Santana concluded, earning another round of applause and an approving look from Brittany, as the pair made their way back to their seats.

Mr Schue was about to speak up, when Santana beat him to it once more "And for the record I am still a total badass" she clarified.

The rest of the club, their teacher included, laughed, as her Lima Heights scowl melted away as Brittany pulled their chairs close and cuddled into her side. Wrapping the blonde in her arms, Santana laughed too. Marveling at how good it felt to finally be...herself.

"Thank you Santana and Brittany, and congratulations" Mr Schue offered, unsure of what else could be said, "Okay, who wants to go next?"

Rachel's hand was immediately in the air, and she began to speak without waiting for permission, "While I feel that will be an extremely hard performance to follow, myself and Quinn are ready to show you all what we prepared."

"Alright, take it away girls" Mr Schue offered, gesturing to the center of the floor.

"This song is called 'Out of Reach' by Gabrielle", Rachel offered quickly, before motioning for the band to hit it.

Perfectly on cue, the small brunettes voice filled the room.

"_Knew the signs_

_Wasn't right_

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?"_

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never_

_Meant to be"_

Quinn tried to catch Rachel's eyes as she stepped forward to sing her part. The brunette was looking directly ahead, seemingly avoiding looking at her. Uncertainty coursing through her, the blonde pushed on.

"_Catch myself_

_From despair_

_I could drown_

_If I stay here_

_Keeping busy everyday_

_I know I will be OK_

_But I was_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_Out of reach, so far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never_

_Meant to be"_

Rachel tried to ignore the electric current that seemed to run through her veins when she heard Quinn sing, something about the way she annunciated the words, and her voice weaved in and out of the melody, made her heart ache.

Neither girl looked at the other, as their voices came together to sing in unison.

"_So much hurt,_

_So much pain_

_Takes a while_

_To regain_

_What is lost inside_

_And I hope that in time,_

_You'll be out of my mind_

_And I'll be over you"_

Quinn poured her heart into her final lines, hoping somehow they would convey to Rachel what she was too terrified to say.

"_But now I'm_

_So confused,_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_Out of reach,_

_So far_

_I never had your heart"_

Rachel fought back tears, as she sang the final lines to conclude the song, and deliver the little twist she had planned. If there was any chance that Quinn felt the same way she did, which in reality seemed like a distant dream, but if there was, maybe this would be enough to give her the push to act on it.

"_Out of reach,_

_Couldn't see_

_Were we ever_

_Meant to be?"_

As the song ended, for once Rachel didn't remain front and centre to receive her applause, instead she hurried sat back in her seat, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Quinn, leaving a very confused blonde to force a smile and follow suit.

The rest of the performances flew by, Santana and Brittany cuddled and occasionally stole kisses throughout, much to the amusement and horror of the rest of the club, seeing Santana having…well feelings, took some getting used to. Rachel ignored Quinn valiantly, and Quinn continued to try and meet the brunette's eyes to no avail, until their rehearsal time was up.

As Glee was dismissed, the club slowly started trickling towards the door, Rachel tailing Mr Schue, who looked like he was trying to make a hasty exit to avoid talking to the girl.

Snapping out of her happy daze, and seeing the midget distracted Santana decided to take the opportunity, and rose quickly from her seat deciding to cut off Quinn, before she too could scamper away. She planted a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek as she crossed the room to intercept the blonde.

"Out of Reach? What the fuck Q.?" she instantly demanded, "That definitely sends all the right messages" she added sarcastically.

"She said it was relevant to our situation, whatever that means, and I didn't want to disagree" Quinn argued weakly, looking more than embarrassed and a little downcast, "She changed the words at the end of the song…she said were we ever?…Oh my God Santana…"

"Get it together Fabray!" Santana hissed, suddenly angry that her friend actually liked someone, for something other than their social status, and was totally screwing it up.

"Have you completely lost your fucking game? I mean give you one of the most popular guys in the school and you're all over it like syphilis, within a week he's eating outa your hand…give you Berry…Rachel Man-hands, troll, Midget, social bottom-feeder, Fucking-annoying Berry, and you go to pieces?" The Latina questioned outraged.

"Screw you Santana" Quinn jibed back half-heartedly. "Girls are harder okay? It's hard…I don't know how to do this…they have feelings! I can't just show her my boobs and get anything I want…it doesn't work like that okay…" she repeated, sighing in annoyance and defeat.

Before Santana could reply a familiar voice cut her off, "Sure it does" Brittany chimed in, her arms encircling Santana's waist from behind, her chin coming to rest on the shorter girls shoulder, "Just show Rachel your boobs and then there'll be rainbows" she added happily.

"Shhh…" Santana and Quinn hissed in synchrony conscious of the last few members of the glee club making their way out of the door, before the Latina did a double take, "Hold on, you know about Q. and Berry?" Santana questioned.

Brittany moved away from her and nodded, coming to stand between the two stunned girls. "Santana can we go now?" she asked.

The question caught everyone off guard, Brittany was usually so caring and attentive to others feelings, it was weird that she would want to leave Quinn, in her obvious time of need.

"Ugh babe…" Santana fumbled, unused to playing the role of the half of their duo that actually gave a shit, "I think Quinn needs us for a sec."

Brittany's expression remained blank, "But I want to leave" she insisted.

Santana was confused, but stood her ground, about to ask if the dancer was okay, when Brittany subtly leaned forward a little at the waist, faking an itch on her knee that she just had to scratch, using her biceps to push her cleavage together and just a fraction higher.

Santana's eyes bulged, and landed smack on her girlfriends exposed chest. "We gotta go Q., later" Santana added, making a beeline to grab Brittany and hightail it out the door.

As a tanned hand reached for her, Brittany giggled, and used it to pull the rapidly retreating Latina into her chest, before turning back to face Quinn. "See!" She insisted happily, "Boobs work!"

"You did not…" Santana finished half sentence, her mouth agape in shock at being played by the sweet blonde.

Brittany nodded proudly, before planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "Like you said, Quinn needs us" she fired back Santana's earlier words giggling again.

Santana muttered grumpily under her breath, Quinn just took in the exchange with a look of awe plastered on her face. She had just learned two things - number one – boobs do apparently work, even on girls, number two – Santana Lopez, was completely and utterly whipped.

Snapping out of her haze, Quinn realised the other two girls were staring at her expectantly, in the now empty and silent choir room. "Thanks B" she offered with a small smile, "But I can't just show her my boobs."

Brittany frowned, but nodded a little seeming to understand. She kissed the top of a still seething Santana's head, then her eyes suddenly went wider, a hand shooting to her mouth as another idea struck.

"Being sweet works!" she exclaimed, "S. loves it when I…"

"Enough!" the Latina spoke up her tone harsh, "B., please…" she added pleadingly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks…_Is my own girlfriend actually trying to single-handedly destroy the tatters that are left of my reputation?_

Brittany glanced down at Santana apologetically before continuing, "Well, you need to take her some place nice, and do something really sweet, then tell her how you feel" she enthused, "You could go to BreadstiX, and order spaghetti and meatballs and..."

"No" Quinn and Santana spoke up in unison, seeing exactly where that one was going.

"You could steal one of her slippers and then pretend to see if it fits!" Brittany tried again.

"Really B.?" Quinn questioned, quickly replacing her 'wtf' face with a neutral expression as Santana shot her daggers.

"Well Santana is taking me to the science museum this weekend, you guys could come?" Brittany offered, "They have an expedition on big cats, and there's also a house full of butterflies there!"

"It's ex-hibi-tion B." Santana corrected gently, cursing her inability to stay mad with the blonde, she was just too freaking adorable.

"Oh" Brittany muttered softly, "Do you think there'll be tigers and lions and stuff, as well as big cats…Hey, maybe we can take Lord Tubbington, I'll bet he's the biggest cat of them all!" the blonde was suddenly enthusiastic, looking down at her girlfriend with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Can we take Tubby with us, please Sanny? I wont let him go this time I swear."

"Ughh…"Santana complained rubbing her temples, this was turning out to be one hell of a long day, "Fine" she grumbled, deciding she'd just deal with the consequences of that allowance later.

"That might actually be a good idea B." Quinn finally emerged from her thoughts and re-joined the conversation.

"Thanks Q.!" Brittany smiled, "Tubby loves going out on day trips, but we don't usually get to take him because this one time in Santana's car…"

"I mean me and Rachel coming with you" Quinn quickly cut her off.

"Like a double date!" Brittany squealed excitedly clapping her hands and bouncing on the spot.

"Sure B., just don't call it that in front of man-hands okay? Not at least until Quinny hops off the lame train and makes her move." Santana interjected, eager to wrap the conversation up and go for a well-deserved lie down.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned back to the other blonde.

"We'll pick you up at eleven…" She informed Quinn before she was cut off.

"Nine thirty" Brittany butted in, her face disapproving and slightly pouty.

"Ten thirty" Santana corrected.

"Nine" Brittany insisted, full on pouting.

"Nine thirty?" Santana tried, her eyes now trained on her girlfriend, who was working her like a puppet.

Brittany gave a small, excited nod, Santana reminded herself that grinding her teeth was bad for her smile, and Quinn scoffed loudly.

"We'll pick you up at nine thirty, Sunday morning. I never thought I'd be saying this Q., but get your shit together and get your…Berry." With that Santana turned to leave, dragging Brittany along behind her, who was waving frantically and making excited faces at Quinn.

Quinn just watched her friends go and laughed, maybe there was hope after all for her and Rachel?

**Push the button? Thanks for reading this far :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: One/two max, more chapters after this guys. ****Please leave it on your story alert**** as there's a very good chance I'll pick it back up a little later because so many people just don't want it to end :')**

**Also lookout for my new fic which should be with you shortly...**

**This one's for Mysterywriter16, I wrote this chapter up pretty pants at first, and it was their review that made me slap myself in the face, come back, and fix it up to the quality that you all deserve…(or as close as I can get to it) Thank you :)**

**Early update for you all…**

Pierce Family photo day was always hectic, and this year was turning out to be no different.

Chrissy had chosen that morning, precisely 40 minutes before the photographer arrived at the Pierce household to pour a bowl of chocolate cereal and milk down her dress. Lord Tubbington had gone AWOL and Brittany was absolutely distraught. Santana was still sulking after having to go back to her empty house to retrieve suitable attire for said photo. Susan Pierce was fluttering around trying to help and in fact making things worse, which left Harry Pierce feeling like the responsible adult at the centre of a truly Pierce-style shit storm.

Seeing his wife frantically rubbing at a screaming Chrissy's ruined outfit succeeding only in rubbing the stain in further, his eldest daughter crying frantically her eyes red and blotchy and unfit for any kind of photo, and Santana mumbling in Spanish trying to console the sobbing Brittany, Harry Pierce knew it was time to step up.

"Enough!" he yelled, his voice cutting through the din. In the silence the family looked at each other, each taking in the bedraggled appearance of the others, and Harry let out a breath, relieved to be finally getting things back under control.

No sooner had he thought that cursed thought, than another sob escaped Brittany's lips, causing Santana to curse the missing feline loudly in Spanish, causing Mrs Pierce to suddenly grow desperate and resume her destruction of a now shrieking Chrissy's outfit.

Sighing in defeat, Harry honed in on the most collected member of his family at that point, Santana. "San" he made sure his tone was urgent enough to snap her out of her cursing/comforting, but not too harsh.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and desperate, "Mr P., where the H-E-double hockey sticks is that cat?" she hissed, "Britt has been crying for like an hour, and I've offered to get her a new one, even two new ones, I've tried promising we'll feed the ducks, get icecream, have se…"

"Santana!" Harry cut in, not sure he wanted to hear what the rambling girl was about to say next.

Suddenly realising her mistake, Santana felt the blood rush to her face. Seeing Harry stood in front of her, staring at her expectantly after she'd almost blurted that she'd tried to console his daughter with sex, was kind of a reality check.

"San" Harry cut in, saving the Latina from the embarrassment that was washing over her like a tsunami, "I need you to help me get things under control here, okay? As the second most sensible member of this family, it's kind of your duty" he was only half joking.

Looking back to a still sobbing Brittany, Santana was about to refuse, but catching her hesitation Harry quickly jumped in, "She'll be fine San, we'll find Tubby, and fix all this. It's down to us to save the Pierce Annual Family Photo 2011, you and me, what do you say kid?" he propositioned, hoping he could count on the girl.

Seeing that desperate times called for desperate measures, Santana agreed with a swift nod, _I will kill that fucking cat, _she promised herself, pressing a swift kiss to Brittany's wet cheek, as she followed Harry who had grabbed his car keys and wallet out of the front door.

As both doors of Harry's Range Rover slammed shut, its' two occupants released a collective breath they hadn't realised they were holding.

"Wow" Santana breathed out loud, "That was…"

"Insane?" Harry offered with a chuckle.

All Santana could do was nod.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes, let's get this show on the road" Harry declared, pulling out of the drive.

Xxxxx

"You want me to do what?" Santana asked disbelieving, looking down at the small gold plastic card Harry was holding out for her, as they sat parked in front of Lima's only mall.

"Santana, we need shopping, and I know for a fact that you can shop" he explained hurriedly thrusting the card into her hands.

"Mr P. last time someone gave me one of these I spent $7,000 in under and hour" she explained with a gulp, and seeing Harry's eyes grow wide, she quickly added, "It was my Papi's though, and we both know he totally deserved it."

Harry smirked, "Santana, Go! Your family needs you!" he instructed, his voice mimicking an over-dramatic action movie, where the General sends out the solider on an epic mission.

Instantly picking up on the game Santana played along, "I'll be back, but if I should be lost, go on without me…" she sighed dramatically, before they both burst into laughter as she exited the car.

She loved goofing off with the blonde haired blue-eyed older man, and even in the direst of situations he always had a few seconds to spare to cheer her up. As she hurried towards the stores Santana couldn't help but wish her own father could be more like him.

Seeing the young Latina trot towards the mall Harry smiled to himself, and punched the gas, pulling out into the steady stream of traffic heading out of town, _now to find that blasted cat._

Xxxxxx

The Pierce Range Rover screeched to a halt in the family driveway, exactly eight minutes before the photographer was due. Harry and Santana dived out, the girl carrying a very large shopping bag, the man carrying a very sticky and green stained Lord Tubbington.

The pair went flying through the front door, finding the three blondes still in the exact same state they were left in.

"Tubby!" Brittany screamed, running over to her father to grab the pet. "Wait, wait" Harry cautioned, holding the fat cat out of the girls reach with some difficulty, "He's dirty Britty, he needs a wash first!" he explained, motioning to his daughter's pale yellow sundress.

"Daddy he's green!" Brittany shrieked as if she'd only just noticed that her cat was indeed a slightly unusual colour, and redoubled her efforts to take him.

"Found him down the street at that factory where they make Jello" Harry explained hurriedly waving the feline in the air, barely out of his daughter's grasp, "He'd fallen into a vat of Lime Jello, they were about to call animal control when I got there, and tried to sue me for their ruined deserts."

"Oh Tubby!" Brittany cried, looking close to tears all over again.

"Britt, I got you a surprise!" Santana quickly distracted the blonde, throwing her a huge box of sparkle pens, which she caught with ease.

Harry's eyes bugged, so the Latina quickly flashed her own credit card at him, which she'd used to pay for the gift. He gave her a small smile, before handing a squirming Tubby to Chrissy, "Honey, seems your dress is already ruined, could you go wash the cat, and fast please?" he asked, slipping a $5 bill into the little girls hand.

"Sure Daddy!" she cried, quickly shoving the money in her pocket, grabbing Lord Tubbington and running upstairs.

Brittany didn't even notice, as she seemed to be struggling greatly with unwrapping her new stationary.

Pulling a small dress out of Santana's shopping bag, Harry handed it to his wife, "When she's done with the cat, could you help Chrissy get into this Hon?" he questioned.

Susan Pierce smiled up at her husband, and kissed him on the cheek, "You saved the photo…My hero" she murmured.

"Umm…Santana, helped too" Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"My Hero!" Brittany exclaimed, darting across the kitchen, launching into Santana's arms to kiss her full on the mouth. Just as Brittany's tongue parted her lips, Santana heard Harry clearing his throat loudly and pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry" she muttered, scratching the back of her neck, and trying to hide the red creeping into her cheeks. "Come B., lets fix your make up" she suggested, quickly needing an escape, as she grabbed her new makeup supplies out of the shopping bag, and dragged the blonde out of the room.

Harry and Susan just chuckled as they watched the girls go.

xxxxx

Racing back downstairs and through the house, the girls joined the rest of the family on the lawn, taking their positions underneath the old oak tree.

Once they were all settled, the photographer readied his camera.

Susan and Chrissy knelt in the grass, their arms around each other, Lord Tubbington, still slightly tinged green, held between them. Behind them, Brittany threw her arms around Santana's shoulders, holding her close, and the Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Harry smiled at his family, as he placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, and one down onto his wife's, closing the circuit so that they were all connected.

The photographer smiled at the scene before him, then disappeared behind the camera once more, "Okay, on three, 1-2-3…."

The sky was dark outside the window when Santana and Brittany finally settled onto the blonde's bed to watch Monsters Inc. (Brittany's choice).

Watching the animated monsters run around on screen for what would be literally the twentieth time, Santana couldn't help but zone out. She caught herself smiling as she mused over the events of the day, and the firstly disastrous, then actually pretty awesome photo.

Santana had seen the stills, when the photographer pulled them up on his IPad, and passed it around, allowing the family to decide which photos they wanted as prints.

Every other year, Santana would look at the Pierce family annual photo, and notice how she stuck out, with her tan skin against all their pallor, yet this year something was different.

Snuggling closer to Brittany, who was giggling adorably at something Boo did, Santana found herself not feeling like the odd one out, but just feeling so lucky to be included, and thought of as a part of such an amazing family.

This year, when she glanced down at the stills, and saw her caramel arms draped around Brittany, and their skin creating a perfect two-tone contrast, she couldn't help but wonder if there'd ever be a Pierce-Lopez or Lopez-Pierce annual family photo, and what wonderful combinations of caramel and cream where yet to come.

She almost chuckled aloud at the direction of her own daydream, _you come out to Glee and now you're thinking about family photos and kids…easy tiger,_ but for just another second, she indulged herself, and allowed herself to wonder, and hope and dream, content to slip into thoughts of what the future, she knew she was certain to share with Brittany, would hold.

Noticing the change in the brunette's breathing, Brittany titled her head, tearing her eyes away from the screen to investigate. What she saw was enough to make her heart feel like it was doing hand-spring double backflips in her chest, and in that moment she was kinda scared of getting a heart attack, because she felt all the love she had for the other girl swell in her chest, almost making it hard to breathe.

Santana was gazing out of the window, her eyes fixed on nothing in particular, her face lit up, in a breath-taking smile, a smile that reached all the way to her eyes and seemed to soak into her very soul.

Sensing she had been caught, and feeling slightly stupid, Santana quickly pulled her expression back to neutral, or as close as she could get it, before she let her brown eyes connect with the blue ones she knew would be staring back at her expectantly.

"What where you thinking?" Brittany asked simply, her tone innocent.

"Just about me, and you, and the future…" Santana admitted honestly, deciding to hold off on the finer details for now.

Brittany just nodded, their eyes staying connected for a moment longer, in a look full of knowing and promises of all that was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the slightly late update… My life sprung back up and surprised the hell out of me :) also had a tiny little case of the dreaded WB when it came to this chapter, (I think I secretly don't want it to end either haha).**

**I'm having some trouble getting into writing the date so... I kinda put it off, and instead you have…**

**Warning: More smut…you asked, I don't like to disappoint, this is a naughty, naughty chapter, just warning ;)**

"Not… happening" Santana groaned, rolling back over and trying in vain to disappear further under the comforter that was currently being pulled off of her, by on over-excited, over-peppy, over-awake-for-such-an-ungodly-hour, Brittany.

The Latina clung with all her might to the warm material that was currently separating her from waking. Brittany yanked at it with all her might, desperate to pull it off the bed, and her tired girlfriend.

"S., we're going to be late!" she whined, using all her weight to lean back and haul the blanket towards her, succeeding only in pulling Santana, who was clinging on for dear life, further down the bed. The blonde was super excited for their 'double date' with Rachel and Quinn at the Science Museum and didn't want to be late.

"Man-hands and Teen-mom can wait" Santana snapped back, "I'm tired Britts, I need at least eight hours sleep to put up with Berry voluntarily, so let go of my covers, text Q., andget back in bed. We'll get our sleep on for another hour or three, and pick the gruesome twosome up a little later!" her tone was demanding, and she shot Brittany a glare before trying unsuccessfully to wrap herself back up, before huffing and deciding to just close her eyes and feign sleep where she was.

A fully dressed Brittany sighed heavily, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She had been ready to go since 6.30am, but being a good girlfriend had let Santana sleep until 8.30am, instead spending her time texting Rachel, who was also up ridiculously early, anxiously preparing for a day with Quinn, and looking up all the cool stuff they could do that day online.

"We said 9.30 to Rachel and Quinn…you said 9.30 Santana. It's 8.30 now…I think" Brittany added, furrowing her eyebrows as she glanced again at her duck alarm clock again, before quickly remembering she was trying to be stern, and fixing the still 'sleeping' Santana with a firm glare, "So I'm going downstairs to feed Tubby and watch cartoons, if you're not down in fifteen minutes, then I'm getting my Dad to take me to Quinn's and you can sleep all you want."

Santana cracked an eye, "Is that supposed to be a threat, cuz from where I'm lying that sounds pretty darn good. I get out of spending time with the troll and I get to stay here and get my Z on."

"If you sleeping… completely alone for the rest of the month" the blonde emphasised the last half of the sentence with an eyebrow lift, "sounds good, then fine…"

"I'm up!" the Latina exclaimed, hurriedly jumping up from the bed, or trying to, but getting caught up in the comforter tangled around her limbs and ending up toppling to the floor. Huffing and standing to rub her aching butt Santana limped over to Brittany, "I'm up okay?" she repeated.

Brittany couldn't hold back her smile any longer, and she simply nodded, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, and rubbing the sore spot on her behind, before giving it a little squeeze.

Santana purred against her neck in response, before she struggled out, "Seriously Britt, if you wanna be on time…"

Having Santana pressed against her front, each breath she took hitting her neck and sending shivers racing through her body, Brittany, suddenly finding herself incredibly turned on, reconsidered. "This really, really sexy, hot girl I know once told me it's better to be fashionably late" she husked out suggestively, pushing Santana back towards the bed she'd been pried from just minutes early.

Santana let herself be guided backwards, chuckling a little at the irony of it all as she toppled back onto the bed, a chuckle which quickly became a grunt when Brittany roughly grabbed at the waistband of her sleep shorts, pulling them along with her panties, down around her thighs.

"Jesus B." Santana groaned, feeling a surge of heat and wetness between her legs at the other girl's forcibleness.

"Being all stern with you, makes me hot" Brittany whispered directly into a tanned ear, dragging her tongue up it in a long languid lick as she did so.

"Well in that case I've been a very, very bad girl and I think…" Santana was cut off as Brittany plunged two fingers deep inside her, causing her to cry out at the sudden intrusion and intense jolt of pleasure that shot through her.

"What do you think?" Brittany questioned, her tone sickly sweet, as blue eyes bore down into murky brown ones, Santana's mouth was half open, her bottom lip between her teeth, her breathing ragged.

Holding the hand between Santana's thighs painfully still, Brittany tried again, "What do you think baby?"

"I…I" Santana couldn't find words. Brittany throwing her down on the bed, and roughly shoving two fingers inside her, while her shorts and panties were still caught around her knees, barely having even paused to take them off, just turned her on like not much else could.

Bossy Brittany was something the Latina very rarely got to see, but good god, when she did make an appearance she was fucking sexy. Those thoughts ringing in her ears, Santana ground down on the blonde's hand, whimpering as she managed to cause a little, but nowhere near enough friction at her burning core.

At this Brittany quirked an eyebrow in disapproval, causing Santana to whimper again, and spread her legs as wide as the constricting shorts would allow, silently pleading, as her brown eyes desperately searched blue.

Brittany gave a small huff, making her displeasure at Santana's vie for control known, before swiftly pulling out of the other girl, and getting to her feet, all in one fluid movement.

Santana cried out at the abrupt loss of Brittany inside her and loss of contact, before she caught her breath. A horny and denied Santana was an angry one. "What the fuck?" she hissed.

"Downstairs in ten" Brittany stated, a big fake smile plastered on her face, a wicked glint in her eye. Sure sometimes Brittany could need a little extra help to get her up to speed, but right now, the blonde knew exactly what game she was playing, and she loved it.

Maintaining the façade, Brittany turned and headed for the door.

Santana, sensing that Brittany was playing her, something the blonde very rarely did, especially in bed, and desperate for more of sexy bossy Britt, played her ace card, and began doing the only thing she knew would get her girlfriend to turn around, come back to bed, and fuck her senseless.

Just as Brittany was about to step out the door, she heard a muffled moan behind her. Spinning around, the sight before her, made her weak at the knees. Santana was layed back, her head on the pillow, long raven hair splayed out around her, one hand behind her head, the other resting atop her mound as she lightly brushed a finger over her own clit, brown eyes looking directly at her, the hints of a smirk pulling at her parted lips.

Sensing that she was about to win the game, Santana decided to up the stakes a little. Never letting her eyes leave her girlfriend's face, she swiped at her clit again, this time harder, causing a little shudder to pass through her body, as she bit back a moan.

It was enough to completely crumble Brittany's resolve, and with a sound close to a growl she crossed the room, in just a few long strides, throwing herself back down on top of her girlfriend, immediately grabbing the offending hand, and yanking it above Santana's head, where she pinned it, and her other hand, down.

Santana felt her heartbeat increase tenfold, her breath hitched, and she could hear herself letting out little excited pants in anticipation of what she hoped was about to come, as Brittany pinned her to the bed.

"You are mine" Brittany growled again, directly into Santana's ear, as moving to hold both the tan girls wrists in one hand, she used to other to tear off her shorts roughly.

"Shit" Santana whispered, feeling liquid heat pooling where she ached for Brittany to be touching her, "You are so fucking sexy" she admitted, her voice husky with the slightest whine of desperation.

Brittany didn't break her iron stare, as she moved to Santana's neck, kissing her gently, before biting down and sucking hard. Feeling her girlfriend below her beginning to writhe in protest, Brittany, expertly grazed a finger across her sensitive bundle, coating it in slick heat and quieting any further complaints, as she pulled tanned skin into her mouth, biting and sucking it hard repeatedly, leaving deep purple blotches down the column of Santana's neck.

Santana groaned, feeling Brittany marking her, something she rarely did, and something the brunette did not encourage, but as soon as she felt the pad of soft milky fingers connect with her clit, she instantly quieted, all her attention focused far further down her body than the teeth on her neck.

Happy with her work Brittany pulled back, "You are mine" she repeated in a heavy whisper, her teeth catching Santana's earlobe as she spoke.

Santana gasped, but held still despite the way her hips ached to buck against the blonde's hand, desperate to quell the ache of desire that was burning between her thighs.

"Whose are you?" Brittany questioned again, kissing Santana's sweat shined cheek, her eyes, dark cloudy blue, found velvety coffee ones.

"Yours" Santana replied, her voice broken and full of want.

"Mine" Brittany repeated, mollified by the answer, "Which means only I get to touch, nobody else, not even you" she emphasised the last word, "Gets to do this" she slid her finger over Santana's clit again, making the girl below her cry out at the mixture of oversensitivity and pleasure.

Regaining control of her body, Santana gave a small nod in response, and Brittany let out a small smile. Her lips meeting Santana's in a tender, sweet kiss, totally out of place for their current situation, but both girls understood the meaning behind it.

"I love you" Santana whispered, her stomach still twisting with want, her centre aching, but her chest full of a different kind of ache.

"I love you too" Brittany whispered, pressing a last gentle kiss to full, swollen lips, before moving to her girlfriend's ear, "But you have been bad, and now I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Santana moaned her approval, and without wasting a second, Brittany's fingers slipped easily back inside her drenched core, immediately setting a hard and relentless pace, thrusting in and out of rapidly constricting walls.

"Oh..Fuck…Britt" Santana's head was thrown back, her hands numb from being held so tightly above her head for so long but she couldn't care, not with Brittany touching her like that. So moaned and whimpered and groaned, moving her hips to match Brittany's thrusts, with a loud wet smack, each time long slender fingers slipped deeper inside her.

Brittany looked down at her girlfriend in awe, Santana was so beautiful, completely lost to lust, and love, and all the other emotions that were whipped around them, between them, through them, as the blonde took her, hard.

The Latina let out a whimper, and tried to pull one of her hands, from the vice grip they were held in. Immediately knowing her intention, Brittany released her hold, and sure enough, tan fingers were immediately tangled in blonde hair, pulling her closer and trailing down her neck, telling her she was wanted, needed.

As their lips met again, in a frenzy of kisses, tongues and teeth colliding in their haste, Brittany put her hips behind her hand, thrusting into her girlfriend, faster and deeper, making her moan loudly and hiss in approval.

Feeling Brittany thrust even deeper inside her, Santana knew she was close. This lacked all the usual skill of their lovemaking, and was purely raw unadulterated need. Brittany needed to take her, and she so desperately needed release. With that in mind, Santana untangled her fingers from soft blonde locks, and reached down between her bodies, letting her index finger run tight circles around her clit, as Brittany continued to pound into her.

If the blonde noticed she didn't react, simply keeping her eyes on brown ones and thrusting with all she had.

Seconds later, Brittany felt Santana's already tight walls, close around her fingers like a vice, and her stomach and thigh muscles tense below her, "I love you" she whispered, kissing a sweaty forehead, as Santana just moaned incoherently, lost in the pleasure she was on the edge of, "Come for me."

At the sound of that voice, telling her the only thing she ever needed to hear, then asking her to let go, Santana did, only to receive one of the best orgasms of her life.

Brittany watched in awe, as her girlfriend writhed below her, her whole body lifting of the bed, back arched, eyes screwed shut, jaw slack as the full force of her orgasm hit, spilling over onto the blonde's fingers and the sheets. She rocked her hand gently, as Santana's walls spasmed around her fingers, drawing out the pleasure for as long as she could, before her girlfriend finally stilled, and the dancer collapsed on top of her.

A few minutes of panting and shaking limbs passed before one of them spoke, "I love you so much" Santana stated, her voice soft, "And you know that I'm yours, I always was, and I always will be."

"I know" Brittany confirmed, raising her head, to stare down adoringly at the other girl, "I just like to remind you sometimes…And I know you love getting reminded" she added cheekily.

"Can't lie, you're sexy when you're bossy" Santana admitted with a little shrug.

"Well in that case, get your ass in the shower, and meet me downstairs so we can go on our double date" Brittany deadpanned back, before letting the smallest hints of a smile creep into her expression.

Seeing this Santana grumbled but smiled back, "Yes Ma'am" she joked, before standing, with some difficulty, and proceeding to do as she was asked.

**What did we all think of that then? The buttons right there, and I so need the reviews right now to help motivate me with the double date!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Only 2 reviews last chapter, all time low…was it something I did? Anyways, that resulted in this one being really hard to write, and me feeling a little demotivated, so hope it's up to scratch, do let me know?**

**This is ending next chapter… BUT leave it on your story alert/author alert me… it will be making a comeback after a hiatus of unknown length ;).**

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed/alerted etc, especially my trusty reviewers who have sent me love after every chapter, it's for people like you that I write.**

Spooning chocolate mouse into Lord Tubbington's cat bowl, Brittany heard a shriek coming from the general direction of her bedroom. She smiled to herself, and continued making her cat's breakfast… _Guess Sanny's looked in the mirror_ she giggled to herself, thinking of the dark marks that marred her girlfriend's tan skin, serving as a visible reminder of the morning they'd shared.

Xxxxxx

"No!" Santana declared for the seventh time in the very short car ride from Quinn's house to where they now sat outside the Berry residence.

"But you said we could bring him!" Brittany whined, still sad that her girlfriend had insisted on leaving her overweight cat at home, claiming he looked like he needed to pee, and was under no circumstances getting in her car.

Quinn snickered at the exchange from the tiny backseat of Santana's Mustang, a snicker that began to sound suspiciously like she was choking as Rachel stepped out onto the street, giving an over-exaggerated wave before trotting towards the car.

"Incoming, troll at one o'clock" Santana remarked, ignoring the puppy dog eyes Brittany was shooting her way.

"She's really excited about this S." Quinn shot back, making sure to catch Santana's eyes in the rear-view, "We're not at school today, she has a chance to not feel like a total loser, to just hang out and be a regular kid, please don't ruin this."

Santana was about to snap back, when she noticed two men appear in the doorway of the Berry household, both wearing encouraging smiles as Rachel gave them a final glance before getting into the backseat of the car.

"Hello Quinn" she smiled shyly before adding, "Hey Brittany…Santana" The men spotted Quinn and gave her a wave, which the blonde returned. "They said you need to come for dinner again soon" Rachel informed the girl, before turning to wave to her dads as they pulled out of the street. To Santana's absolute disbelief they waved back until the car was out of sight.

Santana was about to begin berating the Jewish girl about the huge family pda, but stopped herself, realising that she would kill for just a little of that. Okay maybe not to have her Mami and Papi waving her off every time she took a lame daytrip, but to have them care enough to ask where she was going, hell, to even be in the state for more than three months of the year.

Glancing over at Brittany, she released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Sure things with her family pretty much sucked, but sitting there, just across the centre console, was the reason that suckiness didn't get to seep into the rest of her life. The reason she didn't feel completely lost and totally unwanted, the reason she felt like she had a family and a home.

And the reason for all that was still pouting adorably.

Slamming on the breaks, and jerking the car to a sudden halt Santana cursed loudly in Spanish at her inability to deny Brittany anything. Rachel screamed and started muttering about whiplash and severed vocal chords, Quinn yelled "What the hell Santana?" and Brittany stared at her, blue eyes wide and questioning.

"We forgot the cat" Santana simply stated with a shrug, hitting the gas and swinging around in a wide U-turn to head back to Brittany's house, whilst confused ramblings from the back, and squeals of delight from the front echoed around the car.

Xxxxx

"Pets are people too" Brittany whined, her blue eyes wide, her bottom lip trembling as she faced the woman behind the ticketing desk at the Science Museum.

"Like I said, no pets are allowed inside" the woman repeated smugly, a tight-lipped smirk pulling at her mouth.

"Excuse me, Princess Fiona" Santana cut in, "This is how it's going to be…" she began, leaning over the counter, her nose just inches from the sale assistants, about to go all Lima Heights, until she was cut of.

"Wait!" Rachel spoke up, seeing that Santana was about to go postal, and hoping that her first social outing wouldn't be cut short when she got them all thrown out. "Is Gareth Thompson here today?"

At the mention of the name, the woman seemed to consider the situation carefully, before plastering a smile onto her face, and scurrying off to check.

"What the hell midget?" Santana hissed, still seething.

"Just wait" Quinn cut in, placing a hand on Santana's arm and giving her a pointed look.

"I'm 98% sure that I just solved all our problems!" Rachel exclaimed happily, "Trust me Santana, in a few moments you'll be thanking me…well, maybe not, but I am trying to help…" Rachel trailed off, as Quinn gave her a reassuring smile.

Brittany adjusted Lord Tubbington in her arms, holding him closer to her sadly, and hoping the rude woman hadn't given him a complex, he was after all very sensitive. The overweight tabby was wearing four yellow rainboots, a purple polka-dot harness and lead, and a collar with huge spikes, which Santana had gotten him for Christmas, after Brittany had insisted she get him a gift. Lounging lazily in his owner's arms, he seemed unconcerned by all that was going on around him.

Seeing Brittany looking downcast, Santana dipped her head a little to catch the other girl's brilliant blue eyes, "It's gonna be okay B., don't worry, I'm abouts to flip my shit, and I'll fix this" she promised.

Not sure if she should be reassured or worried Brittany gave her a weak smile.

Seconds later the surly woman returned followed by a taller man, in an Armani pantsuit, his hair impeccably styled, a bright smile gracing his handsome features.

"Rachie?" he questioned as he approached the girls, "Sweetie is that you? Oh my gosh, you have gotten so big!"

Rachel smiled broadly as she was pulled in for a hug. "Hello Uncle G., it's so good to see you, my dads will be so happy that I bumped into you, you must come for dinner soon! Daddy's been learning to cook Mexican… vegan of course" she clarified.

"Oh Darling, that sounds fabulous!" Gareth gushed, happy to see his close friend's daughter again for the first time in a while, "I'll call Leroy tonight to arrange it all, and of course I'll bring Uncle Paul along, and the five us can have a catch up?"

"Sounds perfect!" Rachel enthused, flashing him her best Broadway smile. "Uncle G., I realise it's somewhat rude to bother you at your place of work, but I really felt I had no choice, you see my friend Brittany here, brought her cat for a day trip, and she's been really excited, and while I do understand that for hygiene and health and safety reasons animals aren't permitted, if you could just make an exception…"

Santana stared at the small Jewish girl in amazement, wondering how anyone could talk for so long without taking a breath.

Gareth silenced her with a wave of his hand, his eyes growing wide as he took in all 40lbs of Lord Tubbington, dozing while Brittany struggled to support his weight, Rachel shot him a look that told him not to ask.

"Of course…" he paused searching for a name.

"Lord Tubbington" Brittany quickly filled in, her voice full of pride. Santana beamed at how adorable Brittany was, before she felt Quinn's eyes on her, and quickly looked away

"Of course Lord Tubbington is welcome!" Gareth finished with a flourish, before turning back to Rachel, "And these must be your friends, how rude of me! I'm Gareth Thompson, curator of the museum, and long time family friend of the Berry's" he told the other three girls with a smile.

"This is Santana and Brittany" Rachel informed him, gesturing to the two girls.

"Lovely to meet you both" Gareth greeted them, "And you two are totally adorable by the way…When you've been playing for the other side as long as I have, you develop not only great gaydar but also pretty good couple-dar too" he chuckled.

Brittany beamed, and Santana blushed furiously.

"And this is Quinn" Rachel finished, quickly focusing on the floor tiles which had suddenly become very interesting to her.

"Ahh the lovely Quinn, Leroy did mention you a few times on the phone, and well he wasn't exaggerating, you're even more lovely in person that he described, great to meet you" Gareth gushed.

Quinn mumbled a bashful thanks, as Gareth turned to Rachel, "Great job Honey" he told her with a wink, making the girl turn beet red.

"Well we should go now! Thanks again Uncle G.!" She called back over her shoulder as she grabbed Quinn by the arm, and hurriedly dragged her away.

Santana and Brittany followed, Brittany waving back at Gareth as best she could with her arms full of feline, Santana snickering at one very embarrassed Rachel Berry.

**Review and help me out of my funk so I can write an awesome final chapter for you guys?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here it is… the long awaited final chapter!**

**I apologize for the super long wait. All I can say is med school ate my life, but I decided to get this out before I full on start Nanowrimo…argh!**

**It's been an amazing ride, thanks so much to everyone who's read so far.**

**This story will be resumed, either as a direct continuation, or as a sequel at some point in the not too distant future. I just have other stories I want to work on right now, and I figure after break this will come back stronger.**

The girls had spent the morning wandering through the exhibitions, Brittany and a rather reluctant Santana taking it in turns to carry Lord Tubbington, who 'didn't feel like walking'.

Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany, who was practically skipping along beside her as they headed to the planetarium where they had agreed to meet Rachel and Quinn in a few minutes. The Latina almost chuckled to herself, remembering how cute and flustered Brittany had been just moments before when her fat feline, had slipped his leash and in an uncharacteristically energetic display stalked and pounced on the residents of the butterfly house.

There was an easy silence between them, and on impulse Santana reached down and laced their fingers together. Brittany who was holding Lord Tubbington over her shoulder with the other hand, almost dropped him in surprise, before her face lit up in a smile that made her girlfriend's insides go mushy.

"Come on Britt" Santana urged, a smile pulling at the corners of her own mouth, "What dya say we go get awesome seats in the planetarium? We can get our sweet lady kisses on under the stars" she added for good measure.

Brittany squealed with excitement, before the smile suddenly dropped from her face and she looked guiltily at the ground. Immediately noticing the change, Santana used their linked hands to pull them to a stop.

"Hey?" she questioned, angling her head to try and meet her girlfriend's baby blues that were now suddenly trained on the floor. "What is it?" she questioned.

Brittany squirmed where she stood, "Sanny, you know how much I love your sweet lady kisses, but…Well…" she raised her head and gave the cat in her arms a pointed look, "We've got Tubby" she hissed under her breath.

Santana cussed in Spanish quiet enough so Brittany couldn't hear. There she was taking her girlfriend on the perfect date, and all she wanted in return was a little something under the stars, and the damn cat was cock-blocking her? Before the cursing could escalate, her expression cleared and was replaced by an evil grin.

"Don't worry Britts" the Latina gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile. I know exactly how we can still get our sweet lady kisses on, without worrying about fatso mcpervy paws" she declared triumphantly.

Usually Brittany would have scolded her for the nickname, but she couldn't help the smile that immediately sprung onto her face…as much as she loved Lord Tubbington, she really loved Santana, and her sweet lady kisses.

Xxx

Quinn rolled her eyes and shot Santana, who was sitting a few seats away from her in the planetarium with Brittany, a pointed look. Rachel cooed happily to the overweight Tabby in her lap, scratching him behind the ears. How was she supposed to make her move on Rachel when the small Jewish girl was more interested in a cat than her?

Santana shot her a snide glace back, and motioned for her to get on with it. Quinn was halfway through mouthing something she knew her pastor would be less than pleased with in reply, when she noticed Rachel was watching her, one hand still buried in the cat's fur. The blonde blushed beet red, quickly twisting her lips into a tight smile, before suddenly becoming in very interesting in the planets displayed on the ceiling above them.

Across the aisle Santana snorted, watching the display, causing Brittany to look at her with questioning eyes. "It's nothing B." the Latina reassured, before opening her arms and letting her girlfriend snuggle close into her side. She could feels the smile form on the blondes lips as her head nestled into her shoulder, and said lips placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her neck, suddenly goading Quinn while she tried to get berry-ed didn't seem so important anymore.

Santana curled her body protectively around Brittany, and held her close, lips grazing her temple, not caring who saw. "I love you so much" she murmured, just loud enough so that only the blonde could hear her confession.

"I love…" Brittany began to rely happily, not missing a beat.

"Let me finish" Santana interrupted gently, cutting her off with a soft kiss on the lips, tilting her chin so their eyes could meet. She ignored the nervous feeling building in her gut…she was Santana Fucking Lopez, and she didn't do nervous (and if she did she sure as hell wasn't going to start letting it show now).

Brittany felt her girlfriend tense, but seeing she had that look which screamed that she had something important to say, she simply nodded and waited.

Fighting the way her throat felt like it was constricting Santana pushed on, "These last few weeks have been amazing B., I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long, but I just want you to know that's I've always loved you…at first as my best friend, then as that and so much more…It's always been you." A thin sheen of tears made her dark chocolate eyes glassy, but she didn't care, Brittany had seen her more than undone on more than a few occasions, and right now all that was important was the beautiful blonde in front of her who was her world.

Struggling with where to go next, Santana settled for just trying to deftly maneouver one hand into her pocket, Brittany didn't seem to notice and for that she was thankful.

"I know this is kinda deep and not really my style, but I'd do anything for you Brittany, and I want you to know that when I tell you I'll love you forever, I mean it" she admitted.

Brittany's blue eyes grew wide with confusion, before they went round with happiness, as she realised what her girlfriend had just said… _Santana and forever, were two words that should always always be said together, kinda like cheese and pickle… _

_Her musing were interrupted as Santana pressed something cold and hard into her palm, her brown eyes betraying her nerves, as much as she tried to mask them, Brittany could always see. The dancer felt a flutter of excitement as the looked down at the beautiful ring in her hand._

Seeing Brittany's face light up Santana struggled to get her words out fast enough "It's not an engagement ring" she informed her, voice shaky, "It's a promise ring" she clarified, blushing a pretty scarlet at her own gesture.

"It means I promise to love you forever BrittBritt, and that one day there will be an engagement ring, and a wedding ring…if you'll have me." She added with a chuckle.

As she slid the ring onto her finger, all Brittany could manage was a squeal of delight, as she swallowed thickly and a fat tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart swelled and soared with love for the Latina beside her. She didn't need a ring to know that Santana and herself were forever, but the gesture touched her, and having a physical representation of Santana's love for her, hearing the girl that was her world, promise her forever, made her dizzy with happiness.

Their lips touched in a kiss full of love and promises. "I'll love you forever and ever, happily ever after Santana Lopez" Brittany promised, as she snuggled back into her girlfriend's side, twisting her wrist the marvel at the way the stone in her new ring sparkled as it caught the lights. "Me too Britt" Santana promised, holding the blonde close. Just as the show started, Santana glanced over at a certain other blonde, who happened to also be holding one Rachel Berry rather close too, the pair kissing and cuddling under the 'stars'. Santana smiled to herself, happy for her friend.

If she noticed Lord Tubbington slinking down from his now rather cramped seat on Rachel's lap, and meandering down the aisle to lick the cheese out of a tray of nachos a teenage boy further down the aisle had placed on the ground, she said nothing. In that moment she was content to just be, totally happy in her own skin, and so thankful for the soft form of Brittany pressed into her side. Santana wasn't certain what her life held, but she knew one thing, with Brittany by her side, she would always be okay.

**So sorry again for the long wait. Written rather hurriedly at 4am, so please forgive any mistakes! My nanowrimo (which is basically a 50,000 word novel) is a Britanna story :) so please keep an eye out for that coming soon. Thanks again to all who read and supported this fic. It will be back, at some point, sorry if this ending isn't all it could have been, just wanted to give you something!**


End file.
